Haunted
by Sylar's Wife
Summary: "There's something not right with James this semester." Sequel to Life as A Black. Please read and review! Full summary inside.
1. Locked Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by a successful millionaire. I am not a millionaire or JK. Rowling. I wish I was, but I'm not. No matter how many lawyers I have I will never own Harry Potter or the Marauders.

**Author's Note:** Here it is the first chapter to the sequel to LAAB. I appreciate the patience of my readers. Please continue to support me. I am very thrilled with the response I had with LAAB and hope that _Haunted _will be just as successful. Constructive criticism welcome.

**Full Summary**: Sirius Black is a very strange boy. He is the first Gryffindor student in a long line of Slytherin students at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. One of his best friends is a werewolf and remains in his room for the majority of his summer holiday. The Marauders go back to Hogwarts for their second year. They year doesn't get off to a good start when his best friend starts acting weird. Is his best friend in danger? Will the Marauders be able to help him? Is a Marauder distant to die young?

* * *

Ch. 1 Locked Up

Sirius Black was not having a good summer. He had been home for almost a month and he was already bored. His parents had given him the cold shoulder ever since he came home from to summer holidays from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His parents took offense to the fact that Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor over Slytherin, the family house. Sirius didn't want to be in Gryffindor and had a lot more fun in his house. Sirius was a part of a group of boys that called themselves the Marauders. Their main mission in life was to cause as much mischief and have as much fun as four twelve year old boys could possibly have. James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, were the best friends Sirius could ask for. With them, he shares a dorm in Gryffindor. Midway through last year, Sirius found out that one of the Marauders had a secret. His friend Remus turned out to be a werewolf. Not that his fellow Marauders minded but it was irritating that he kept it from them. Sirius thought of the letter he received from his friends.

Sirius,

How are you mate? Are your parents being awful? Not much is going on here. My parents are taking me on holiday to the United States. Dad has a mission there and wanted us to come with him. We should be back in a few weeks. My mom said that when we come back you are invited to stay with us for the rest of the summer. I can't wait, it's boring without you. Peter's mom will only let him come for a week. Remus said he might only be able to come for the beginning but might have to leave before the full moon. Hope your well. See you soon.

-James

James Potter was probably the one person he missed the most. He was really close to all the Marauders but Sirius and he were closer. Sirius missed him and his need to give you a new nickname every day. Last Christmas he spent the holiday with the Potters. Sirius wished his parents were more like the Potters. James had written him first thing when Sirius got home. If he was excited to get a letter from James it was nothing compared to the reaction he had when he got a letter from the other two Marauders.

Sirius,

How are you? I hope your having a good summer. James wrote to me a few days ago and invited me over to his house. I probably won't stay the whole time (you know full moon). I transform again in a few days. I like the idea of transforming at home then in the shrieking shack. Peter's mom wanted Peter home for his birthday so James said we'll have his party when we all come. I hope you kept up with your homework. I only got a few more pages to do then I have done all done. If you need help with the history of magic essay I will help you when we go by James's. I can't wait to see you guys.

-Remus

Sirius always thought of his werewolf friend on the full moon. Remus was bitten when he was seven years old. The Wizarding World had a strong prejudice against werewolves and Remus almost couldn't go to Hogwarts. Remus had a hard time last year when he was kidnapped by their former Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Professor Rockwood was a werewolf hunter and was going to kill Remus. Remus was rescued by his fellow Marauders. Professor Rockwood was found dead a while ago and the ministry were at a loss to explain how he died. A few days after Remus's letter arrived Peter finally wrote him.

Dear Sirius,

How is your summer going? Sorry it took me so long to write, my aunt was sick and I had to go all the way to New Zealand. It was really boring. Did you get the box of treats my mom sent? Mom got me this really cool muggle object called a television for my birthday. Are you going to James's house? Hope to see you soon.

-Peter

Sirius had to laugh when he read this. He knew that Peter's mom was Muggleborn and knew it would interest Sirius to hear about anything muggle. Sirius wasn't as close to Peter then he was Remus or James but he was one of them. Peter sometimes annoyed Sirius with not having any opinion of his own but was a Marauder never the less. Sirius hoped to see them soon. He was bored here at Grimmlaud Place. He was tired of never coming out of his room because he didn't want to face his family's nasty stares. Sirius had a younger brother Regulus. Regulus was starting Hogwarts this year. Right when Sirius came home he knew things were different. It was clear which boy his parent's favorite. Being the oldest Sirius got the biggest room. Right now he was busy decorating it the way he wanted to.

"What are you doing?" His brother asked.

"Don't you ever knock?" Sirius asked annoyed. Regulus ignored this.

"Mom is going to freak when she sees what you've done with you room" Regulus said.

"What I'm only putting up pictures" Sirius said.

"Why do have you hair that long?" Regulus asked annyoed

"Because I like it long." Sirius said. Regulus gave him a look of disapproval.

"Mom wanted me to tell you our cousins are coming over to dinner tomorrow" Regulus said. Sirius groaned. He hated his cousins, well only two of them. His cousin Narcissa recently got married this summer to a complete tosser named Lucius Malfoy. His other cousin Bellatrix frightens him. They only cousin he was even close to was Andromeda. She recently graduated a year before he went to Hogwarts and hasn't seen her since last summer.

"Why are you putting that up" Regulus groaned.

"Because I'm in Gryffindor" Sirius said putting up his scarf.

"What's it like" Regulus asked.

"Gryffindor?" Sirius asked. Regulus nodded.

"It's great, I love it there" He said. Regulus turned around.

"You know it's not wrong wanting to go somewhere else" Sirius called after him.. Regulus looked at his older brother. He did not respond and went down the stairs leaving Sirius in his room. He wanted Regulus with him in Gryffindor but knew his parents wouldn't be happy about it. It was one of the things that upset Sirius the most. Shouldn't parents love you even if you do go against their wishes? Sirius already knew where his brother was going to end up, and hoped it was Regulus knew the big effect if could have on his life.

* * *

_Next Chapter_: Dinner with the cousins. Sirius finds out that he's not the only Black breaking the mold. Sirius finally asks his parents if he could go to the Potters. Will they let him go. He gets a letter from a friend that worries him.


	2. The Other Blacks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. This world and all of its characters belong to JK. Rowling. No Copyright Infringement intended.

**Author's Note:** I hope my readers didn't mind to much the wait on the sequel to Life as a Black. I appreciate sticking with me. I just have been very busy and had a lot of writing projects I was working on. As always I would love some reviews from my lovely readers. Alright, 4 favorites and 5 alerts. Thanks so much!

*There is a poll on my profile. Please vote!*

* * *

Ch. 2 The Other Blacks

Sirius got up the next morning to the sound of the scraping. He looked around to see Kreacher. Grunting he got out of bed. He hated getting up early. He remembered last year Remus and James had to practically pull him from his bed

"Mistress laid out young masters robes" The house elf grunted. Sirius didn't say anything and took the clothes and went to the bathroom. He hopped in the shower. After Sirius got his robes on, he eyed them critically. If his friends would see him, they would laugh themselves silly with how he looked. The only people that wore these kind of robes were rich pureblood. He hated wearing them.

"Aw the prince has arrived" Regulus said.

"Shut up Regulus" Sirius snapped.

"Sirius be nice to Regulus" His mother said. At six o'clock his cousins came. His Uncle and Aunt had three girls. The oldest was Bellatrix. Bellatrix was possible his least favorite. She was tall and thin, and had a main of charcoal black hair. Narcissa was a year younger then Bellatrix and had blond hair. Andromeda was the youngest, she was a almost clone of her sister Bellatrix but had a softer look to her.

"Hello Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda" Walburga said kissing their cheek.

"It good of you to invite us Aunt Walburga" Bellatrix said politely.

"Hello Sirius" Andromeda said hugging him.

"It's good to see you Andy" Sirius said.

"You two talk like Muggles" Bellatrix said disgustingly.

"Were just saying hello, don't get your wand in a twist" Andromeda said annoyed. Sirius looked at his older cousin gave his other cousin a death glare. Sirius looked on in awe, he never saw Andromeda be outright rude to her sisters.

* * *

"So how is your husband, Lucius isn't it" Sirius mom said. This was the only part of the conversation Sirius heard. He was very bored, so bored that he picked on his food.

"SIRIUS" His father snapped.

"What" Sirius said coming out of his bored stupor.

"Don't pick at your food and sit up straight" He father said harshly. Sighing Sirius obeyed.

"Honestly boy gets sorted into Gryffindor acts like he has no home training" Bellatrix said rolling her eyes. This was too much for Sirius. He hated when she did this.

"First of all my name is Sirius, second what don't you shut you face" Sirius snapped. You could have heard a pin drop.  
"Sirius Orion, go to your room now" Mrs. Black said quickly. Sirius could have sworn he saw a look of amusement on Andromeda's face.

"Fine, the food tasted like crap anyway" Sirius snapped. There were gasped.  
"What is wrong with that boy" His father said. Sirius didn't listen to the rest, he was so annoyed. He made sure to make as much noise as possible. He had done nothing this summer but locked himself in his room. He was tired of his family not accepting him for who he was and was tired of hiding. Sirius was about to get started on his holiday work when he heard a knock at his door.

"You have guts, Sirius" Andromeda said.

"Sorry about that, I ruined dinner" Sirius apologized. He wasn't sure how she would react to him snapping at your sister.

"I was happy to hear you made Gryffindor, it's about time someone broke the mold" Andromeda said happily.

"Thank you" Sirius said confused.

"It gave me courage to do what I always wanted to do" Andromeda said quietly.  
"What's that" Sirius asked.

"To do what you did, be different" Andromeda said.

"Andromeda what do you mean" Sirius asked.

"I've been seeing a Muggleborn" Andromeda said.

"Oh, do you think you'll get married" Sirius asked.

"I want to, he's amazing. He doesn't take any crap from me. I remember the one time I called him Mudblood, boy I would never make that mistake again" Andy said thoughtfully. Sirius saw something in his cousin, but didn't know what it was.

"You should marry him , if you feel like that" Sirius said.

"You're really smart for a 12 year old" Andromeda said smirking ruffling his hair

"Obviously, I'm in Gryffindor" Sirius said arrogantly.  
"And always be proud of it" She smiled. She kissed him on his head.

"See you around sport" Andromeda said happily.

"See you Andy" Sirius said smiling. What was happening with Andromeda gave him hope that his parents could accept him for being who he was. Sirius suddenly realized something, maybe the problem was he wasn't clear who he was either.

* * *

Sirius spent the rest of his night reading. Remus Lupin would be proud. Sirius remembered plenty of times last year when the young werewolf cub would read really think books in a week. Remus lent Sirius a book called "Oliver Twist" which was what he was reading now. He was in the middle of reading when he heard taps on his window.

"Oh hey Artimis" Sirius said. Artimis as James's owl. Artimis flew in, dropping a brown letter on the ground. Sirius opened up the letter

_Sirius,_

_We are coming home in a few days. Dad got down early. Mom is glad to be going home. Especially after what happened the other night. My mom found me lying on a dock by a lake. I don't usually sleep walk and I have been having such weird dreams lately. I'm at the dock, and then I jump in the lake. I walk up chocking for air. Well enough about me, can you come spend the rest of the summer with me? Let me know. I hope you can come._

_-James_

Sirius looked at the letter. The part about James sleep walking disturbed him. Sirius knew that James was trying not to sound like he was worried, but he clearly was. Sirius also knew that he might not be able to stay with his friend for the rest of the holiday. His parents believed that the Potters were a bunch of blood-traitors. His parents would never allow it. Sirius didn't care what his parents thought, he wanted to stay at be with his best mates. He wasn't going to let his parents ruin that. He just needed to find a way to convince them.

* * *

_Next Chapter_: Sirius plots to go to James's house. While shopping at Diagon Alley, he gets an unexpected, but very welcome surprise. He gets help in unexpected places.


	3. Escapes, Sleepwalking , and Marauding

**Disclaimer:** Again I do not have Harry Potter. I am just a fan fiction writer that dreams of being JK. Rowling. *sigh* I am not rich, blood, or have a British accent; therefore, I can be Jk Rowling.

**Author's Note:** OMG I am getting so pump about The Deathly Hallows Part 2. July can't come soon enough. I can't believe the response the first two chapters of Haunted. My readers are awesome. Thanks so much!

* * *

Ch. 3 Escapes, Sleepwalking, and Marauding

Sirius was walking behind his mother while they walked the stores of Diagon Alley. Sirius and his mother had gotten into a huge fight the morning over the length of his hair. His mother had been begging him to cut it. Sirius outrightly refused. He liked it this way. It made him look less like a shining example of a Black. There was very little Sirius liked about his appearance. He was very thin and short. He had gray eyes that were almost certainly the sign of the Blacks. Sirius decided to humor his mother and wore the stupid dress robes his mother picked out.

"Sirius, Boy keep up" His mother snarled. Sirius rolled his eyes. Why his mother wanted to go shopping for school today escaped Sirius. Diagon Alley was going to be packed today and his mother obviously wanted to get it done.

"Mom, can I get a new broom" Regulus asked. Sirius looked at his incredulously. Was Reg trying to be funny? Everyone knew that first year never make the house teams.

"Maybe but you're not a loud to bring it school" Mrs. Black said. Regulus gave Sirius a superior look. Sirius rolled his eyes. Every since his parents found out last year that Sirius wouldn't be able to play Quidditch, Regulus taken advantage of any chance he had to make him feel bad about it. Sirius found out that he had a condition called hemophilia that made it easy for him to bleed. Sirius yawned and looked at his watch. They had been shopping for an hour and he was bored out of his mind. Sirius had to admit it beat sitting in his room.

"Sirius" A voice called.

"Remus" Sirius said happily. His watched his mom walked away. Hopefully she didn't miss him. He walked toward his friend.

"How are you?" Remus asked cheerfully. Summer clearly had been rough on his friend. There were fresh scratches on his cheeks.

"I'm good but really bored" Sirius complained. He knew that he could vent to his friend and he wouldn't think less of him. He felt bad about it because his friend went through so much pain during the full moon.

"Are you going to James's" Remus asked.

"I don't think so Rem, My parents would never allow me to do anything fun" Sirius admitted uncomfortably.

"But you have to come." Remus pouted. Sirius felt bad, he knew that his friends were looking forward to spending time at James's.

"How?" Sirius asked desperately. There had to be a way.

"Well isn't there a relative you can ask to lie for you. You can say you're staying over at their house for the summer, but you'll really be staying at James's" Remus said thoughtfully.

"I don't know if that would work?" Sirius said doubtfully.

"Oh come on! It's worth a shot" Remus said. Sirius sighed. He was right.

"Maybe I can ask my uncle. I just hope he won't tell my dad" Sirius said hopefully.

"Owl me when you do" Remus said bossily.

"Alright I…"

"SIRIUS!"

"I have to go see you Remmie" Sirius said quickly. Sirius ran so fast that he missed the worried look on his friend's face.

* * *

Sirius thought about what Remus said for the rest of the day. There was no way he was going to miss a summer at his best friend's house. He had one person he could go to that would help him. He wrote the letter. He waited few days for an answer. He got his answer, but it wasn't in the way he suspected.

"Alphard?" Orion Black said in surprised. Mr. Black did not get along with each other. Sirius was surprised he wasn't disowned.

"Hello Orion, I come to come to speak to you about Sirius" He said brightly. Regulus looked gave Sirius a questioning look. Sirius just shrugged. Orion looked at his brother uncertainly.

"Oh come on Sirius Orion" Alphard said leading his brother into the drawing room by his elbow.

"What is it all about?" Orion asked.

"Well I was thinking that Sirius is getting to old to spend his summer here. He is turning 13 in September, that boy needs adventure. I am leaving for France in the morning and I wanted to know if he would accompany me." He said cheerfully. Mr. Black looked at his older brother thoughtfully.

"Sirius would you like to go with him?" His father asked him. Sirius looked at his dad not sure what his father wanted him to say. He was very confused, why would his uncle asked him to go to France when he knew he wanted to go by his friends. His uncle gave him a wink. Sirius was suddenly reminded of James, when he was up to something. Sirius understood.

"Sure" Sirius said the word before it came out of his mouth.

"It's settle than. I will come back for him at dawn, see you in the morning Sirius" Alphard said waving goodbye.

"It's time for you to start packing" Mr. Black said to Sirius. Sirius obeyed and went up the stairs to start packing. He wondered what his uncle was planning. An owl suddenly appeared at Sirius's window.

_Sirius,_

_Thanks for playing along with your parents. I had to make them think you would be spending the time with me. I spoke with the Potters and they will meet us outside London. Apparently, James is very excited for you coming. See you in the morning Sirius._

_Best Wishes,_

_Uncle Alphard_

* * *

All Sirius can do was smile. This was something that the Marauders would do. He was going to spend his summer with his best friends. Even his parents weren't going to stop him. He would finally be away from his brother's look. This summer was turning out to be the better than Sirius expected.

_The Lake was shiny crystal blue in the night light. James felt the dock under him. He was barefoot. It was like someone was leading him to the lake. The dock had an end, didn't it? There was a full moon overhead. James faintly heard a wolf cry in the distance. Suddenly he looked down at his feet, then he feel into the ice water._

"James!" A voice said calmly. James looked up, it was his mother's voice he heard.

"What.." James said confused. He wasn't in his room, but in the bathroom.

"Did you sleep in the bathroom" Mrs. Potter asked kindly.

"No, I was in my bed" James said confused. He was positive he was in his bed when he fell asleep last night.

"Your must have slept walked again, dear. Come on love, Sirius showed be on his way right now." She said helping James up. James was still very small for a twelve year old.

"Where are we meeting him?" James asked.

"At a village outside London. Come on, we don't want to be late"

* * *

_Next Chapter_: Sirius is on his way to the Potters. The Marauders are finally back together. The boys enjoy being together. The boys realize what being friends with a werewolf means.


	4. Back Together Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I am just a big fan, enough to right fanfic about it.

**Author's Note:** I have to apologize again for the long wait. Fan fiction has been very unreliable. I figured my readers deserved a treat, another chapter. I hope you like it. Please review! Special thanks to _Little Miss Fearless_, _MarauderGirl52_ (cool name by the way), and _xXinLovewiththeSupernaturalXx_, for reviewing

* * *

Ch. 4 Back Together Again

Sirius couldn't believe his luck. He was on his way to the Potters. With his Uncle in tow, Sirius wasted no time in wondering whether or not his parents suspected this clear violation of the family order. Sirius didn't much care at the moment. He was almost there.

"Alright were almost there" His uncle said looking at his pocket watch. It was 9:35. The Potters were due to meet them at 9:30. His uncle and him had flew part of the way her and walked the rest.

"What are those Muggles doing over there" Sirius asked. Uncle Alphard looked at them and smiled. It seemed like he was happy Sirius was curious about the men on the strange objects.

"The Muggles are getting gas for their motorcycles" Uncle Alphard explained.

"What does gas do" Sirius asked remember the word his uncle had used.

"It helps the motorcycle run" He said.

"Cool!" Sirius said amazed. He wanted a motorcycle.

"SIRIUS!" A booming voice yelled. Sirius turned around and saw a frantically waving James Potter. Sirius laughed.

"Hello Sirius!" Mrs. Potter smiled giving Sirius a hug.

"Were excited for you to come" Mr. Potter smiled giving Sirius a hug as well. Sirius wasn't use to hugs, but found he didn't mind it so much anymore.

"Your brave people taking on four 12 year old boys at once" Uncle Alphard chuckled.

"I'm sure they won't be too much trouble, James is looking forward to this summer. We have plenty for the boys to do" Mrs. Potter said confidently.

"Have fun, Sirius" Uncle Alphard said brightly waving. Sirius got into the car and the Potters were off to their next destination.

* * *

The Lupins' house was way out in the woods in the country. It took about 2 hours to reach his house. While they drove the Potters talked about what was e on in their lives. Mrs. Potter listened intently about the time James got detention (unfairly of course). Mrs. Potter clearly doubted that James got a detention that he didn't deserve. Sirius was amazed with Mr. Potter's driving and wanted to try it. Would Mr. Potter teach him if he were to asked? Finally they reached Remus's house. It was a small cottage, but Sirius thought it looked like a place he would love to live in. Mr. Potter honked the horn. Remus came out with his parents later.

"Good Morning" The Lupins said cheerfully. Mr. Lupin but Remus's stuff in the back of the car. Sirius didn't know why but the sight intrigued him. Maybe it was because he never saw parents being so attentively to their kid.

"Ok Remy, be good" Mrs. Lupin kissing Remus on the cheek. Remus slightly blushed, clearly embarrassed the affection his mother was giving him. After Mr. Lupin gave him a one armed hug they were on their way to Peter's house. Peter came out.

"Calm down, James" Mr. Potter chuckled at the antics of his sons.

"All my brothers are here!" James said happily. Everyone looked at him stunned at his declaration. James blushed and sat back in his seat.

"Do all three of you have your seatbelts on" Mrs. Potter asked sweetly.

"Oh mom" James whined.

"You put that seatbelt on this instant James Potter" His mother said firmly. Sirius chuckled at the glare James sent him. He didn't know how much he missed his friends. It finally felt like summer.

* * *

The boy spent all their time exploring the tiny tony near the Potter's home the first week. Would get up late, eat lunch, and were out until supper. One day, James suggested that they go on a hike in the forest but Remus shot down that idea. The boys looked at him curiously but didn't ask him. It was almost been four weeks when Remus announced he had to leave.

"I have to go guys, full moon" Remus said bitterly.

"We understand" James said kindly.

"It's not fair! I hate this! My whole life is changed because I'm a stupid werewolf. I am in pain all the time, my face is all scratched up, I have to miss school a lot because of it, I can't do it anymore" Remus said hysterically.

"Calm down mate" James said calmly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry guys, I get crabby around the full moon" Remus said blushing embarrassed by his outburst.

"Its ok mate we understand." Sirius told him. It was understandable that Remus would act this way. Sirius figured having bones move every month must not feel good.

"I wish I could stay a little longer" Remus said.

"Marauder Hug!" James declared putting his arms out. The other three looked at him. Deciding to amuse there friend did the Marauder hug. It was James's version of a group hug.

"You know just because you put "Marauder" in the title does not make it special" Remus smirked slightly cheered up.

"Yes is does because it makes it awesome." James said without question.

"Well the hug managed to cheer you up" Sirius said smirking.

"It wasn't because of the hug" Remus said defiantly.

"Sure it wasn't" James smirked.

"Oh shut up" Remus said rolling his eyes smiling.

"I'm hungry" James said.

"So am I" Sirius agreed.

"Me too" Peter said following the lead.

"Then let's go back" Remus said.

"Oh come on Moony, Mrs. Potter might have chocolate" Peter told him noticing their friends tone.

"Moony?" Remus asked him confused.

"I'm surprised you heard that" James said knowing what a chocoholic the werewolf was.

"I know chocolate,... but Moony?" Remus asked.

"Well you're a werewolf and you get moody before the full moon." Peter explained.

"I like it" Sirius said happily.

"Why didn't I think of that" James said practically green with envy.

Sirius knew that they had to do something to help Remus, they just didn't know how. Sirius and James decided to learn everything they can about werewolves, so that maybe they could find a way to help him.

* * *

Sirius heard a big bang. He shot up. He looked around the room. James wasn't in his bed. Confused Sirius looked for the others.

"What was that" Remus said groggily.

"It was James" Sirius said.

"Were did he go?" Peter asked yawning.

"Dunno, I'll go see" Sirius said getting out of bed. He closed the door lightly and walked down the hall way. The house was quiet. Suddenly there was a thud.

"James" Sirius called running down the stairs. When he reached the front room he was down on the floor.

"What's going on in there?" Mr. Potter said getting up. Sirius had just got into the room. Sirius was horrified to see that James was bleeding.

"What happed" Mr. Potter said horrified.

"We heard James getting up" Sirius said quietly. Mr. Potter ran to James.

"Come on Jamie" He said kindly. Sirius hadn't seen that much blood ever.

"Sirius you hold this to James's lip while I go get my wand" He said running up the stairs.

"Wha happen?" James said wincing.

"You got out of bed" Sirius said confused. He didn't remember anything?

"I slept walked?" James winced again.

"You're you got your arm on the glass table" Sirius told him. Mr. Potter came back with his wand, Mrs. Potter, Peter, and Remus in tow.

"Did you sleepwalk, Jamie" Mrs. Potter asked kindly cleaning up the blood.

"Yeah, I guess so" James said weakly.

"We need to talk to a healer about this." Mrs. Potter said.

"No! I'm fine" James said horrified and looking weak in front of his friends. Sirius didn't think he had anything to be ashamed of. He wished his parents would give attention to him like both the Potters gave their only son.

"James Potter you will go if you like it or not" Mr. Potter said sternly. Mrs. Potter told the other boys to get back to bed. Mr. Potter took James to St. Mungo's, the wizard hospital, so he could get a blood replenishing potion.

"Do you think he'll be alright" Peter said fretfully.

"He will. Though I didn't know James talked in his sleep" Remus said. Sirius looked at him confused.

"I was the last one to fall asleep, and James was muttering in his sleep" Remus explained.

"Oh, that's strange" Sirius said.

"Very strange" Remus said thoughtfully.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, maybe I'm just being a worrywart" Remus shrugged, lying down on the floor. Sirius had to wonder if maybe Remus wasn't being a worrywart.

* * *

_Next Chapter_: Back at Hogwarts again! The Marauders have an interesting start to the new term. James decides to try out for the Quidditch team.


	5. Snape's Return

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I am not that cool. This is so I don't get sued.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long delay on the next chapter. My only excuses are that school is hell, fanfic is being a pain, and I am working on another story. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

Ch. 5 Snape's Return

Sirius, James, and Peter went to Kings Cross station the a few days after James's incident. They all wanted to know how their youngest Marauder brother was doing after the full moon.

"REMUS" They called. Remus looked up from talking to his mind.

"Hey" He said smiling.

"Hello boys" Mrs. Lupin said cheerfully.

"Nice to see you John" Mr. Potter said shaking Mr. Lupin's hand. Both set of parents were talking.

"Peter!" A woman called.

"Mom" Peter said surprised. He ran over to hug his mother hugged his mother. Peter brought his mother to the rest of the group.

"Hello you must be the Potters and Lupins" She said cheerfully.

"Yep this is our boy James, and this is their son Remus" Mr. Potter said pointedly. Her eyes set sight on Sirius.

"Oh you must be the Black boy right" She said. Sirius looked at her uncomfortable.

"Yes, Sirius Black" Sirius said.

"Pleasure" She said nose squinting.

"Mum" Peter whined.

"Well I'll write to you as soon as I can Peter. Have a good term" She said kissing Peter on the cheek. Mrs. Potter looked furious.

"There was no need to act like that" She stated furiously.

"It's ok Mrs. Potter. I am use to it" Sirius said reassuring her.

"No it's not ok. You're in my care and I won't have anyone treating you badly when I'm around." She said passionately.

"Our Remus talks very highly of Sirius. We have no issues with him, so I don't see why Mrs. Pettigrew does." Mrs. Lupin said shaking her head. Peter didn't respond, but he was red faced. The four boys got on the train to start their second year at Hogwarts.

* * *

The boys were able to find a compartment for all four of them at the end of the train. They decided it was perfect because the food trolley would be at their compartment sooner.

"I want to buy some fudge when the lady comes" Remus said getting out come coins to check to make sure he had enough.

"What else is new" James smirked.

"What did the healer say when you went to see about you sleepwalking?" Remus asked.

"He just said it was probably a phase but he gave me potion to take. Mom already sent it to Madam Pomfrey" He told them slightly embarrassed.

"How can the healer say it's not a big deal, I mean you got hurt?" Remus said.

"Don't know Moons, it can be common thing" James shrugged. The compartment door opened. Severus Snape, their greasy hair nemesis, came in.

"Oh great your back" He said oily. Sirius thought briefly that his voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Get out of here Greasy" Peter declared. The boys looked at him surprised. Peter really wasn't as bold as the rest of him so it was a shock. Snape just smiled nastily.

"It's better than being pudgy. It must break your confidence being friends with the skinniest bunch of brats at Hogwarts" He retorted.

"Better get out of here Snape or we'll report you to the prefects on duty" Remus said getting up.

"Tell me Lupin, how could your parents afford new books for you this year, bet they had to break the bank this year" He said quickly. Sirius and James got up ready to fight him. Remus stopped them.

"My family's financial situation is no concern of yours Snape but thanks for the well wishes" Remus smiled politely.

"You're strange" Snape said confused.

"And your greasy, now that we both know who we are why don't you leave and take a shower" Remus said seriously. The boys laughed. Angry Snape went turned and walked out of the compartment.

"Ouch harsh Moony" Sirius said smirking.

"Well he had no business coming in here. He is just asking to be pranked" Remus said. James got that look in his eyes.

"Good idea Moons" James said smirking. Remus groaned.

"Oh come on, can we not go looking for trouble with Snape" Remus said.

"Trouble is all he got right now!" Sirius declared. James and Sirius talked for a full few minutes, and then they left.

"Where did they go?" Peter asked.

"I fear for Snape's life sometimes" Remus said jokingly. Suddenly there was a big bang. A few seconds after that James and Sirius ran into the compartment and shut the door.

"What did you guys do" Remus asked.

"Snape got his bath" Sirius said. Remus eyed him wanting more explanation. Remus heard yelling, and then there was the putrid smell. The boys plugged their nose.

"Manure we burrowed from the green house" James explained.

"Burrowed?" Remus said doubtfully.

"Yeah from Frank Longbottom, his a fourth year and he's very good at Herbology" Sirius explained.

"It's going to take forever for them to get the smell out" Peter said opening the window.

"On the plus side we saw Lily Evans" James said smirking. The boys looked at him with great interest. She was a favorite topic amongst the boys. She had a sort of fan club with the Marauders. The boys spent the rest of the train ride talking about Lily Evans.

* * *

It was a week into term, when Quidditch tryouts were announced. James was very excited about this, since he could tryout and had his own broom. He seemed to be trying to contain his excitement around Sirius. Sirius thought it was unnecessary. He would gladly watch him from. On the first Saturday they were at Hogwarts, James tried out and made it. James got the job as keeper but it wasn't met with such enthusiasm as he hoped.

"A second year as a Keeper are you joking" A fifth year said. Sirius made note to curse the fifth year with.

"Potter gave the best tryout. Besides he'll be able to be on the team longer." The Captain, Andrew Watson, said. James appreciated his captain's support. Sirius and Remus decided he needed some cheering up. James trained hard which seemed to keep him from sleepwalking.

"James you got to eat go to sleep. You have your first practice tomorrow" Sirius said. It was 12 o'clock at night.

"I forgot we had a potions essay due tomorrow" James explained.

"Why don't you look at Remus's" Sirius suggested.

"He has it under lock and key" James said rolling his eyes. James looked really tired.

"I think I'll take my potion now. I'm done with the essay. I'll just have Moony look at it before classes start" James said yawning.

* * *

Next Chapter: James and Sirius found a way to make Remus's transformation easier. Remus gets his first punishment without the other boys. The Marauders plan their first prank of the year.


	6. Inside Joke

**Discaimer: **I don't own Harry Poter. I don't own the canon characters

**Author's Note:** Are you getting ready for July 15. I am! Hopefully now that I'm out of school I will be able to update_ Haunted_ more.

* * *

Ch. 6 Inside Joke

James made earned a huge triumph at his first Quidditch practice. Andrew Watson was really pleased with how James performed at practice. To show their support the boys celebrated by getting snacked from the kitchen and throwing a party in their dorm. The part lasted until 1 am and only ended when the Head Boy came in and instructed them to go to bed. The next day found them with double Potion and Transfiguration classed.

"Oh Boys" James called coming in.

"What is it James" Remus said not looking up from his book. Sirius looked up. He had been deep in thought. He thought about the group of Slytherin he had seen on his way to Potions. They were first years. Sirius often thought about what it would be like to be a Slytherin. He wouldn't be a Marauder right now. He lost his family love but gained three great friends. Was his choice really worth it in the end? Sirius had been melancholy since the Start of Year feast. He was sure that he wouldn't be alone anymore but he was wrong. He hated feeling like he was the family shame, the joke.

"Sirius!" Remus called bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry James, continue." Sirius said smiling. Remus looked at him skeptically.

"Oh no you don't you have been like this since the feast. What's up?" Remus said. James sat down on Sirius's bed.

"Yeah Mutt. We've been here for almost two weeks and we haven't even planned a prank" James said worriedly. Sirius frowned at his new nickname.

"Mutt?" Sirius asked. Remus rolled his eyes. Peter walked in

"What's up?" Peter said noticing the scene before him.

"Sirius is being despondent again" Remus said simply. Peter looked at Remus like he just spoke a different language.

"It means he's depressed" Remus responded.

"What's wrong Sirius" James asked ignoring the two's banter.

"He's being dis…. Whatever Remus said" Peter said flustered clearly not knowing how to pronounce the word. He claimed Remus was a human dictionary.

"What's up mate?" James asked.

"I just thought he would be in Gryffindor like me" Sirius said.

"You mean your brother" Remus said realizing. Sirius nodded. His friends had immediately known that Regulus was Sirius's brother. They cheered when they heard his name, but booed when his house was announced. Sirius hated to admit it to himself but he knew Regulus was going to choose Slytherin but still Sirius hoped he would be proven wrong.

"Yeah I'm disappointed" Sirius admitted.

"So he's not your brother anymore since he's not in Gryffindor" James said. It wasn't in an accusatory tone but a question.

"I don't care he's not in the same house in me, I just miss him. He won't want to be around me now" Sirius said miserable.

"You're not going to lose your brother" Remus stated confident

"And if you do we'll be your brothers" James said happily. Sirius laughed. It was just like James to say something so corny.

"You're so lame James" Sirius said.

"So what is with his new nickname?" Remus asked. James blushed.

"Well I think he's laugh sounds like a dog barking." James said.

"Oh yeah Sirius is very dog like" Remus said rolling his eyes.

"Ok, Ok, Enough. What were you going to tell us Jamie" Sirius chuckling. He was interested in what his best friend had to say.

"Oh right, my fellow Marauders I have an idea of our first year prank" James said. Sirius really perked up. This was one of the things he was going back to Hogwarts for. He loved planning pranks with James.

"Do tell" Remus said business like. Remus always pretended to not approve of their antics but they knew he enjoyed them as well. Sirius reckoned it was nice to do something other than worry about school work or the full moon.

"Well I was thinking it's going to be on Snape" James beamed.

"That's a shock" Remus said.

"What do you mean by that Moon Moon" Sirius asked.

"I think he means that we should prank someone else" James said scandalized.

"Never he's our best friend" Sirius said wiping a fake tear in his eyes.

"Oh so he's the fifth Marauder" Remus smirked.

"Well no their can only four Marauders but if you or Peter died he'll replace you" Sirius said laughing at the idea of them being friends with Snape.

"You know what would be even more hilarious" Remus said.

"What!"

"If Snape becomes a teacher" Remus said. All four boys laughed. The idea of Snape being a Hogwarts teacher was impossible. It would be like Peter getting a better grade them Remus on a test.

* * *

When your best friends with Remus Lupin you can expect to spend some time in the library. It was James and Sirius wish to avoid the place like a plague. Remus called it "Marauder Study Sessions" Grudgingly they went to work.

"At least Transfiguration is interesting" James said.

"Spek for yourself" Peter said worriedly. Transfiguration was his worse subject.

"Come on were learning about Animagi." James said happily.

"Wizards that can change into animals at will" Remus said answering the questioning look on Peters face.

"Hmm this is interesting" James said looking at the book on Animagi.

"What?" Remus said.

"It says here that animals are they only known thing to be safe around a werewolf" James said looking at Remus. Remus looked at him.

"No" He said quickly.

"What?" Peter said confused.

"But Mooney its brilliant" Sirius whined.

"It's also illegal" Remus reminded him.

"WHAT?" Peter said not liking how he didn't know what was going on.

"These two idiots want to become Anamigi." Remus said looking stern.

"Oh come on. It's the only thing we can do that will be able to help you" Sirius said.

"Be serious" Remus said flustered. The boys knew there friend hated the idea of breaking the law.

"Duh I am Sirius" Sirius said stupidly. James snickered.

"You guys can't" Remus said choosing to ignore the tiresome pun.

"We promise we will register as soon as we come of age" James begged. Both he and Sirius were pouting.

"Is becoming an Anamigi hard?" Peter asked curiously.

"Well were the best at Transfiguration, beside Remus of course. We'll help you Pete" Sirius said.

"Don't werewolves eat animals" Peter gulped.

"Not usually. It's usually animals that are dying anyways. I don't normally go after animals" Remus said truthfully.

"See it's perfect" James said.

"Fine" Remus agreed as if it was against his better judgment.

"YEAH" the rest of his fellow Marauders cheered.

"Why do I feel like something is going to go wrong" Remus said as if he signed a death warrant of someone

* * *

It was a first in Marauder history; it was shortest time they took to throw a prank. The prank was put into action the next day.

"Black, Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin come with me" Professor McGonagall said sternly. The boys looked at each other. Not believing they had been caught.

"Yes Minnie" Sirius said obediently.

"Mr. Black don't call me that" She snapped. They were brought to her office.

"I just received an owl from Professor Slughorn. Apparently someone has replaced Mr. Snape's cloths with girl clothes. Mr. Snape is apparently traumatized with seeing a bra in his wardrobe.

"What it wasn't his size" James said innocently. Sirius snickered.

"I can't prove it was you four but Snape told Slughorn it was." Professor McGonagall told them. Her nostrils were flared.

"Are we being punished?" Peter asked. Remus stepped on his feet.

"No but I warn you boys If I can prove you did something I will not hesitate to give youa all detention until you graduate." She said dismissing them. The boys made their way to Herbology. They had Herbology with Hufflepuffs. When they came in a Hufflepuff Second year was glaring at Remus.

"Why is that guy staring at you?" James asked.

"Oh that. Well all Hufflepuffs hate me" Remus said.

"Why?"

"Long story" Remus said. Remus seemed like he was a little on edge. The Hufflepuff boy kept glaring at Remus. Finally the boy throw some manure at Remus. Remus was furious. He grabbed a huge glob of manure and _smash_.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Jackson, what is the meaning of this" Professor Cowell said furiously.

"Professor he was provoked"

"Is this true?" Professor Cowell asked the boys. Remus nodded.

"Both of you will do detention tomorrow night" Professor Cowell said sternly.

"Wow Remus that was pretty…"

"Unlike me" Remus finished.

"Yeah" Peter said.

"Well he annoyed me so much" Remus indignantly.

"Well this is your first detention without us" Sirius said.

"I think were a bad influence on him." Peter said amused.

"Too right we are" James smiled. Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Come on let's go before we run into Snape" Remus said obviously horrified that he had detention. Sirius knew that by the time they left school Remus was going to get a lot more detentions.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ An old problem returns. Shocks come in twos. The Marauders find out a shocking thing about one of their own. Sirius receives a shocking letter from his favorite cousin.


	7. Shock and Relapse

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Harry Potter, no. I just read the book and enjoy watching the movies.

**Author's note:** Thanks for all your positive feedback. The response for _Haunted_ is great! Thanks so much to those that review, favorite or subscribe to it. Bless you all!

* * *

Ch. 7 Shock and Relapse

Remus's first solo detention was almost historic, at least to his fellow Marauders. All Remus had to do was write _I will not throw manure at other students_. It was pretty late when he got back. Sirius barely heard him come in.

"When are we going to start on Operation Wofie?" James asked. Remus automatically looked around nervously.

"I still think you guys are crazy for doing this." Remus told them.

"Well would you rather alone during your transformation" Sirius asked. Remus looked thoughtful at this.

"I don't want you guys to get in trouble" Remus said.

"We won't" James promised. The sound of owls overhead signaled that mail had arrived. James's usually monthly package arrived. It was usually filled with sweets and other stuff, his mom that he needed. Unexpectedly an owl arrived for him. It wasn't his family owl. Sirius opened it read.

_Dear Sirius, _

_How is Hogwarts going? I heard that Regulus got into Slytherin. I bet you were very disappointed. I was too when I heard. Bellatrix wouldn't shut up about it. I am not really on speaking terms with my sister at the moment. I haven't seen them for a month. I decided to take your advice. My parents weren't pleased but I don't really care. It's not that bad being disowned. The only thing that I regret is that you weren't at the wedding. You're the only family member I can stand at the moment. Maybe you can stay by us this summer. His name is Ted Tonks. He's Muggleborn and even has a muggle job. I think you will really like him. I do believe my dear cousin I topped your "disgrace" in making Gryffindor. I'll write again soon._

_PS. Happy Birthday_

_All my love, _

_Andromeda Tonks_

Sirius reread the letter with disbelief. He couldn't believe it. He felt guilty about being happy he wasn't the only dark cloud in the family. At least he had company. Sirius couldn't help but smirk at the idea of coming home and telling his family he was marrying a Muggleborn or the horror, a muggle.

"Good news?" James asked.

"I'm not sure?" Sirius said handing his friend the letter. He and Remus read the letter.

"What does she mean by disowned?" Remus asked confused.

"It means you're not considered a Black anymore. There is a tapestry at our house and when someone gets disowned my mom gets pleasure burning the name off" Sirius explained.

"That's awful" Remus said shaking his head.

"Its how it is" Sirius said bitterly. His parents were so old fashion it was pathetic.

"Has your name been burnt off?" James asked.

"No. I am getting close though. Andromeda is the first one in a long time that has been disowned. 10 gallons I'm the next one" Sirius sighed.

"Where would you go? I mean your parents won't through you out." Remus said worriedly.

"Oh they would. I don't put anything past them" Sirius said. Remus and James exchanged worried glances.

"Guys don't worry about it. I don't care if I do. I can't wait until I come so I can move out." Sirius said happily.

"We can all four live together" James said excitedly.

"But what if you and Lily get married?" Sirius asked smirking. James eyes grew wide.

"Sirius, don't fill James with unrealistic ideas" Remus laughed. James looked putout.

"I personally think I'm wearing her down. Last charms she even waved at me" James told them.

"Her hand was cramping. She was stretching" Sirius laughed.

"Where's Peter?" James asked looking at the clock. He was still red-faced.

"I have no idea. He never misses breakfast" Remus said looking around for the sign of their missing friend.

"Let's go look for him"

* * *

It didn't take them long to find Peter. He did seem like he was carrying around a huge secret. He looked as if any moment it was going to be revealed. It didn't take long to discover what it was. It came in the form of a tiny first year named Jack Smith. He was a Hufflepuff which delighted, Remus.

"Hi" Hey said nervously. Like a normal 11 year old her was shy around older kids.

"Hello, how can we help you" Remus said politely.

"Umm, I'm looking for Peter Pettigrew. Some Gryffindor said you were friends with him." The Hufflepuff said a little braver.

"Oh He is back at are common room we'll tell him you are looking for him" Remus smiled.

"How do you know Pete?" James asked curiously.

"Oh he didn't tell you. I'm his brother" Jack said. James's mouth almost hit the floor. All Sirius could do was stare. He couldn't believe it. So many questions ran through his mind.

"Well bye then" Jack said uncomfortable.

"OK what in the name Merlin just happened?" James asked.

"Peter lied to us" Sirius said shocked. He never felt so betrayed. It was the worst thing that Peter Pettigrew has ever done. Remus frowned.

"I'm sure he had a good reason" Remus said.

"Let's go back to the dorm" James said.

"We have a code 16" Sirius said passionately.

"Code 16?" James asked.

"A Marauder was caught breaking a Marauder rule" Sirius told him.

"Oh no" Remus shook his head. Despite that he was amused.

"What?" James asked.

"Remember when I broke the same rule. I had to declare my "love" for Minnie in front of the entire transfiguration class. Remus said amused. Sirius and James laughed.

"I'll have to think really hard on this." James said stroking his chin. Sirius gave the portrait of the Fat Lady and went inside. Peter was sitting at his usually place. The boys immediately went to him.

"You have some explaining to do" James sang sing voice.

"What?" Peter said innocently.

"You have a brother why didn't you tell us?" James blurt

"He's my half brother" Peter said defensively.

"Whatever he's still your brother. Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah it wasn't nice" Remus said. Sirius rolled his eyes. Only Remus Lupin would talk about being nice when a fellow Marauder has broken the secrete rules.

"I just found out about it this summer." Peter said going red.

"Why is it bad?" James asked.

"Look me and Jack have the same dad but different moms. My mom and him weren't married. When I was born my dad was married to another woman, Jack's mom" Peter said. His face was now red as a tomato.

"Oh were sorry Pete" Sirius said sympathetically.

"I don't really want to talk about. Can we just do homework" Peter said desperately trying to change the subject.

"Ok Pete" Remus said giving James and Sirius a pointed look. It told them to sit down and shut up. It didn't mean that they were going to back down on punish him for his misdeeds. After all nothing was more secrete then Marauder wall.

* * *

It was the loud bang that woke Sirius up.

"James" Sirius said jumping out of bed

"What?" Remus said groggily. He looked at James bed. He got up as well. They caught James at the portrait.

"Don't wake him up" Peter warned.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"You're not supposed to wake a sleep walker" Remus explained. James was obviously asleep.

"I need to find it. Where is it?" James muttered.

"Find what James?" Remus said taken aback.

"I lost it. I need to get it back" James muttered again.

"James" Remus said. James didn't answer him. It was as if he didn't even her him.

_Next Chapter:_ Sirius's birthday and the boys throw a party for him. A guest comes to the part and ruins it. James find out why he's sleepwalking again,


	8. Party Crasher

Dsclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Jk Rowling does.

Author's Note: I present to you chapter 8. As always feel free to give me some feedback. Love it, Hate it, whatever, just enjoy it.

* * *

Ch. 8 Party Crasher

Remus, Sirius, and Peter were able to put James back in his bed. They stayed up to make sure James didn't get out of bed again. They were exhausted by the time James finally woke up. Even though he got the most sleep, he looked as if he didn't sleep at all. James knew right away that he must have slept walk again.

"Did I keep you guys up all night?" James said going red. Remus quickly reassured James that it wasn't a big deal.

"Remus is right, Mate" Sirius said giving James a supportive grin. "It was our first Hogwarts all night" Sirius joked. James gave him a weak smile.

"I don't feel like I slept at all" James said yawning. Peter looked as if he wanted to speak but words seemed to have failed him. Remus was clearly taken aback. Sirius was really starting to think that this wasn't normal at all. James had always had problems sleeping but this was different.

"Come on let's get breakfast" Peter suggested. They boys quickly got dressed and went down the Great all.

"So Sirius expecting anything today?" James asked casually. He clearly felt bad about something.

"Why would I…. Oh yeah it's my birthday." Sirius realized. James obviously felt last night dampened the cheeriness of the day was suppose to have. Sirius completely forgot.

"Yeah that. Did you forget?" James asked amused.

"How can you forget your birthday?" Remus asked.

"Didn't think of it?" Sirius shrugged. Birthdays were never really fun. The family house elf, Kreacher, always made Sirius favorite dinner and his parents would give him a present. Then his birthday was over.

"Didn't you tell me one time, you never had a birthday party?" Peter said. Sirius glared at him. He told him that in confidence,

"But it's a big deal it's your 13th birthday" James said happily.

"Not in my family it isn't" Sirius muttered.

"Birthdays aren't a big deal to me either. The older I get the more dangerous I become" Remus said giving Sirius a weak smile. They knew what Remus meant. Remus had once told him he didn't want to get older. The transformations would get more and more intense with each year, and he would become more dangerous in wolf form.

"You should enjoy your birthday for once" James huffed. Sirius rolled his eyes. He understood what James was trying to do, cheer him up. He knew his parents wouldn't write to him. Sirius knew that James would try to make his birthday as happy as possible.

* * *

It was official; this was the coolest thing James had ever done. Sirius was deserted by his fellow Maraudesr after dinner. They were no were to be found. They had left dinner early. Sirius of course was suspicious. He went up to the common room to look for him. The common room was decorated from wall to wall with balloons, signs, and confetti.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SIRIUS!" His friends yelled.

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"It's called a birthday party" James laughed putting a party hat on Sirius's head.

"How did you manage this?" Sirius's asked. He was touch his friends did this.

"Well we told McGonagall that wanted to through party and she agreed" James smirked.

"Only because I asked" Remus muttered.

"Guys you shouldn't have" Sirius said blushing. Remus laughed.

"What?" Sirius asked embarrassed.

"I thought Blacks didn't blush" Remus said sarcastically clearly amused.

"Oh shut up" Sirius roared. The boys laughed. All the people from Gryffindor attended the party. Even Lily Evans came by to wish Sirius a happy birthday. James was taken aback that he didn't even notice that his elbow was in the punch bowl. Lily either didn't notice or was polite enough not to notice. She smiled at James then left.

"Where did you guys get all the food?" A second year, named Marlene McKinnon asked. She was a friend of Lily's.

"Oh that's our little secret" James smirked. Marlene smiled and looked at Sirius.

"Are you having a good birthday, Sirius?" Marlene asked blushing. Her other friends giggled. Sirius was use to girls giggling so he paid no attention to them.

"Yeah, thanks' Marlene" He smiled.

I think Marlene likes you, Sirius " Remus said amused when she left.

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"Your thick, Marlene obviously likes you mate" James said. Just then the portrait of the Fat Lady opened.

"Regulus?" Sirius said walking over to his brother.

"Hello" Regulus looking around nervously. Everyone was looking at the Black brothers intently. No one was use to people from other houses being in other common room. It wasn't forbidden but no one had tried it.

"How did you get our password?" Sirius asked.

"You friend gave it to me. Said I should come?" Regulus explained examining the room critically.

"Which one?" Sirius asked.

"The tall one. The one with the scratches" Regulus explained.

"Oh Remus" Sirius said. Regulus looked at him nastily.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Why would you hang out with such blood traitors like Potter, Pettigrew, and Lupin? I hear Potter even loves that Mudblood Evans" Sirius had a sudden burst of anger it. Without thinking he smacked his brother in the face.

"Hey what's going on here?" A fifth prefect asked.

"Freak" Regulus yelled and threw the present he was holding on the ground. He ran out of the room.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"My stupid family ruining my birthday, again" Sirius explained. He turned to Remus.

"Why did you invite him?" Sirius asked.

"I thought he would feel bad for being left out. I thought I was doing the right thing, clearly I was wrong" Remus said apologetically.

"It's ok Moons. I'm use to it" Sirius sighed. Remus picked up the present. Clearly whatever was in it was made of glass because it was still out from the paper.

"He got me a two way mirror" Sirius realized what the object was. James had joined them.

"Did he want you to use them in order to talk to him?" James asked. A two way mirror was the only way besides owl post in order to communicate with others in the Wizarding World.

"I don't know. Regulus is weird like that. You never know if he is doing something just to be nice." Sirius party ended shortly after that. Sirius wanted to go for a walk before curfew. He read the note again when he was alone.

_Happy Birthday_

_In you want to talk. Still brothers, right?_

_Regulus_

Sirius didn't know what to think. He loved his family, he really did. He knew that being their idea of what he should be and what he wanted to be wasn't the same thing. He couldn't be himself when he was with them. He hated their ideals and didn't want to follow them. Sirius wondered if they even cared about him at all. Sirius wiped the tears from his eyes then went back to the dorm. From now on he would not let his family get to him. He might not like it, but he was still a Black. He was tough, at least that what others would believe.

* * *

Sirius went with James to see Madam Pomfrey about his sleep walking the next Friday. Madam Pomfrey ran some test. She found that James was one of the few people in the Wizarding World that the Dreamless Sleep potion doesn't work for.

"What do I do now, I'm still sleep walking" James said.

"I'll owl your parents, Mr. Potter. For now I'll give you both calming and dreamless sleep potion. Don't worry; dear I'm sure we'll think of something to help you" Madam Pomfrey said kindly. Sirius and James went back to the dorm.

"Hey guys" James greeted Remus and Peter.

"Hey" They greeted.

"James what's wrong?" Remus asked. Sirius looked around. James looked really pail.

"I don't know…." James fainted. The boys immediately ran towards him

"James wake up" Sirius said shaking him. James came too quickly.

"What happened?" James asked weakly.

"You just fainted" Sirius said. James looked around the room confused.

"I never fainted before" James said as Sirius helped him up.

"I'll go get Professor McGonagall" Peter said turning to go out of the room.

"You ok James?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure I was just fine then suddenly I felt really sick. I don't know what happened" James said. He didn't look got at all. Professor McGonagall came in a few minutes later. She told James he should go to Madam Pomfrey.

"I hope he's ok" Peter said worriedly.

"He will be" Remus reassured him.

"Something isn't right with James this semester" Sirius said thoughtfully.

"I know what you mean he didn't sleep walk and now he does. He uses to never be sick and now it seems like he's always sick" Remus said.

"I hope this doesn't force him off the team" Peter said sighing.

"That would devastate him" Remus said weakly.

"He wouldn't need to quit Quidditch because of it, would he?" Sirius asked.

"If it's bad enough sure. Let's get some homework done." Remus said bossily. Grudgingly Peter and Sirius agreed.

* * *

_Next Chapter_: Remus's secret is in danger of being exposed. The boys go further into their plan of becoming anamgi and they finally complete the map. James finds out if his mysterious symptoms will affect him from playing Quidditch.


	9. The Problem

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the sole property of Jk. Rowling and Warner Bros. This is not made for profit, but for fun. I can never match the amazing writing that Ms. Rowling has done.

**Author's Note:** I am so happy to reach this point in the boys life. When reading the _Prisoner of Azkaban_ I always wondered about this part in the lives of the Marauders. I personally would love if Jk. Rowling do a set of books about the Marauders. I would definitely be first in line to buy the boys. As always I would love my readers feedback.

* * *

Ch. 9 The Problem

Sirius hadn't so much looked in Regulus direction since his party. Sirius didn't care though. He had given up caring. If he was going to insult everyone Sirius was associated with then he wasn't going to even bother. The only thing that was keeping his brother out of his mind was the completion of the map and anamagi training. Remus had found a spell the boys could use to find out what their anamagi form was going to be. James needed the distraction since he was suspended from the Quidditch team. It wasn't permanent until they figured out what was wrong with him.

"First we complete the map, and now we get to find out what animals were going to be!" James said excitedly. James hadn't fainted again after the first time he did. His parents were taken him to St. Mungo's again this coming weekend.

"First we need a password. I charmed it so that those people that get the password wrong will be insulted. We also need a password to wipe it clean." Remus said making the finishing touches on the map.

"I got it how about the password is I _solemnly swear I'm up to no good_" Sirius suggested. He had put a lot of thought in it. He thinks that being the Marauders it was an appropriate phrase to open the map.

"That's a great idea Sirius" Remus said pointing his wide.

"And to wipe it clean it's _Mischief Manage_." James said practically jumping up and down. Sirius was glad he was back to normal, at least for James.

"This is the Marauder's Map" Remus said approvingly.

"When are we going to use it?" Peter asked.

"I purpose we use it the night James gets's back." Sirius said.

"Agreed" James said.

"That's a great idea. We can go to the Shrieking Shack" Remus suggested.

"You actually want to go there" Peter said shocked. It was a known fact that Remus hated going there for his transformation.

"It's not so bad, when I don't go there to transform" Remus said shrugging. James gave him a pitying look. They once told him that they wished for once they could switch places with him.

"Ok let's do the spell" Remus said trying to change subject.

"I'll go first." Peter said bravely. Remus pointed his wand at Peter. He looked really nervous. Sirius looked on excitedly. It was Remus after all.

"Ok _Anamagi, Anamgus_" He said clearly and confidently. Peter shrank. A few minutes later a small brown rat was where Peter was.

"You're a rat, Peter" James said simply. Sirius was trying hard not to laugh. Remus did the counter course.

"A RAT, I'm a rat" Peter said indignantly. James chuckled at his indignation. Sirius was trying so hard not to laugh it felt like his ribs was cracking. Next was James's turn. Remus did the spell and then there was a stag in their dorm.

"I'm a rat and he's a stag" Peter pouted. Sirius had to admit James had a beautiful anamgus form.

"Ok Sirius you next" James said excitedly. Sirius heart began to beat faster. He felt like telling them to forget it. Then it would mean James and Peter would become anamagi without him. He closed his eyes and braced himself. It felt like Sirius was being pulled in all directions. Seconds later Sirius was on all fours. He realized he had a tail. James, Remus, and Peter burst into laughter. If Sirius could talk he would tell them where they could shove it.

"Excellent. I knew it" Remus laughing wiping the tears in his eyes.

"Aw Remus can we keep him. I can train him and take him out for a walk" James said practically chocking.

"As long as you get him fixed" Remus chuckling. He did the counter course and Sirius was himself again.

"You guys are gits" Sirius pouted.

"I should have known your Anamgus form will be a dog" James said cheekily

"This is honestly the best day of my life" Remus declared smiling. It wasn't his usually smirk.

"I have new nicknames for you guys." James said jumping up and down.

"Ok what are they?" Sirius said rolling his eyes. James went to get his bedside table to get his wide.

"Henceforth your name from now on is Wormtail" He said taping his wand on Peter left shoulder. Peter grimaced but he didn't respond

"Why Wormtail?" Remus asked.

"His tail looked like a worm" James explained next he went Sirius and tape his should with his wand. It was like a king knighting a solider.

"I hereby declare you Padfoot" James said seriously.

"Padfoot?" Sirius asked weakly.

"It sounds like a good dog name?" James shrugged.

"What about you?" Remus asked

"Prongs" Sirius said as if it was obvious. James looked at him rather proudly.

"Get it because he's a stag" Sirius said.

"I like it" James smiled.

"Can you make a new intro to the map, Mooney?" James asked.

"Yes" Remus said taking the map in hand.

* * *

History of Magic was the most boring subject ever to be taught at Hogwarts. It was taught by Professor Binns, a ghost. The story was that he fell asleep in the staff room and woke up as a ghost. The class was so boring that even Remus had trouble paying attention. Sirius decided not to waste a class period.

_S- Can this be any boring? _

_J- At least I'm not drooling like poor Wormtail._

_P- I am not!_

_R- Guys pay attention_

_J- Spoilsport_

_R- The full moon is tonight, remember_

_S- That explains the crabbiness._

_R- I am not crabby_

_P- You are. just a little bit_

_S- He's not just crabby. He is a slave of the moon, a person with a furry little problem._

_J- In other words, a werewolf_

_R- Why am I friends you prats again?_

_S- Because we're devilishly handsome, funny, amazing, charismatic. Pick one._

_R- You guys are none of these things._

_J- That hurt Mooney._

_P- Remus, do you have chocolate?_

_R- No, sorry Wormy._

_S- Liar!_

_R- I would never lie about chocolate._

_J- He's got you there _

_S- Class is done, let's get out of here quick_

_P- I hear they have chocolate pudding for desert_

_R- Yum_

Sirius put the his books and his quill in his bad. They boys sprinted to the Great Hall. It was Sirius's favorite, ham sandwiches. There was chocolate pudding much to Remus's delight. They were deep in conversation when Lily Evan's came up to them.

"Um, I think you drop this Sirius" Lily said. Sirius looked at the paper and recongnize it as the note from History of Magic class.

"Thank you" Sirius said taking the note. A horrible thought occurred to him. Did she read the note? Remus's secret was in the note. Lily's eyes turned to Remus.

"Well I better go" Lily said turning around.

"Was that the note" Remus whispered. He had noticed the look Lily gave him.

"Yes" Sirius said weakly. He felt so bad. If Lily knew it was his fault.

"I gotta go" Remus said getting up. He ran out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"Lily might know about Remus" Sirius said horrified.

"Let's go find him" James said getting up. Peter and Sirius followed suit. A pair of green eyes following them as they did.

* * *

_Next Chapter_: Can Lily keep a secret? Will she tell Snape?


	10. Appointment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I have this fear of lawyers… Don't ask.

**Author's Note:** Wow thanks again for the responses. I love it. Not only is_ Haunted_ getting such a great response but _Life as a Black_ still getting favorites and story alerts. My readers are awesome. So far Remus and Sirius are tied in my poll. Make sure to vote for your favorite character if you haven't already. As always keep the feedback coming. I appreciate it a lot.

* * *

Ch. 10 Appointment

The boys all were very nervous. They didn't know if Lily would tell anyone about Remus's condition. They didn't even know if she knew his secret. Not one of the Marauders slept that night. When morning finally came, they had made a decision.

"Let's just talk to her" Remus told them. He came back from the Shrieking Shack

"Good idea. We could beg her not to tell anyone" Sirius said. James nodded in agreement. They walked out the door to look for Lily. It wasn't hard to find her since it was Saturday and it was raining. She was also the only girl in her that had red hair .

"Black, Potter. What are you doing" Lily said. They picked her up her to their room.

"Peter be the look out" Remus instructed. Peter obeyed and went outside the door.

"What is your problem? How dare you…" Lily said angrily.

"We need to talk to you" Remus said politely.

"About?" Lily said crossing her arms.

"Me being a werewolf" Remus sighed.

"Oh. I didn't mean to read the note. I just found it, I swear." Lily said quickly. She thought they were mad at her for snooping.

"You can't tell what was in the note Evans" Sirius said desperately.

"Why not?" Lily asked curiously.

"Because Remus could be kicked out" James told her.

"What! why?" Lily said confused.

"It was because of Professor Dumbledore that I was able to come here. If the parents found out about my condition, they'll have Professor Dumbledore kick me out" Remus explained.

"Because you're a werewolf" Lily said confused. James and Sirius looked at one another. Being new to the wizarding world, Lily obviously didn't know much about the prejudice against werewolves.

"Please, please don't tell anyone" Remus begged. Lily finally understood.

"Of course not. I was just shocked is all? It's not every day you find out the best person in the year is a werewolf" Lily said. Remus looked relieved. The guilty feeling Sirius had finally deflated. It was ok; Remus's secret was safe for now. They were going to have to be more careful from now on. Lily didn't bust out of the room but looked at it intently.

"It looks nice in here" Lily said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean by that?" James asked clearly wondering what she was talking about.

"Well, I thought since your boys it would be messy and smelly" Lily said. Remus laughed. Sirius and James glared at him.

"It would be if these prats had anything to say about it" Remus chuckled.

"He's a clean freak" Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Plus he has werewolf sensitive smell" James shrugged.

"Well it's the best smelling boy room I've been in" Lily complimented. Remus chuckled.

"You can laugh Remus, but who was the one I suckered into doing my laundry" Sirius said sticking out his tongue. Lily laughed and then left. Peter came in. The other boys told him what happened

"I knew she can keep a keep a secret" James smiled. Peter nodded in agreement. Remus sighed in relief.

"If one more person finds out I swear to you I'll be the first second year to die of a heart attack" Remus said relaxing.

"Uptight" James coughed. Remus looked at him challenging.

"I'm not uptight" Remus pouted.

"Yes you are" Sirius laughed.

"Please the room would be condemned if I didn't clean it" Remus said stubbornly.

"So you're saying we're slobs" James said indignantly.

"Pigs is more like it" Remus muttered.

"Fine let's make a bet" James said.

"What kind of bet?" Remus said giving James a suspicious look.

"I propose a stink off" James announced.

"I love it!" Sirius laughed.

"What are the rules and the stakes" Remus asked.

"We will pair up to teams of two. The first one to shower or clean anything has to do the losing team's laundry and clean the room for a month.

"Really and they have to do it?" Remus asked.

"Of course, it's Marauder law" James said.

"No it isn't" Peter corrected him.

"Fine it's a new law. So is it a bet or not" James asked Remus.

"I'm so in. Will you be my partner in the bet, Wormtail" Peter nodded.

"Hey are we aloud to try and sabotage?" Sirius's asked.

"Yes but only up to a point" James said.

"It's a bet. I'm going to enjoy not cleaning this room and having you guys do my laundry" Remus's smirked. Sirius highly doubted Peter and Remus were going to win. Remus was such a clean freak that the first speck of dirt he sees he would clean it. He and James were so winning this bet

* * *

James came back from Saint Mungo's in a rage. It was usually for James to be angry. He came in and threw his suitcase on his bed. They decided to start the bet when James came back.

"What's wrong James?" Sirius asked.

"Stupid healers" James muttered.

"James what happened?" Remus asked.

"They ran test and they found nothing wrong with me. They said I would probably grow out of it. My parents had another healer give them a second opinion and they suggested I go see someone for counseling. I need counseling… ME" James said straining the last part.

"Well I always thought you were mental" Remus smirked.

"The healers pretty much said that it was my parent's fault that I'm sleepwalking. They say it's caused by emotional issue. My dad was going on and on about" James said putting his stuff away.

"Why would they think that?" Sirius's asked. James had the perfect parents. If anyone had emotional issues due to their parents it would be Sirius.

"Probably because both of my parents work, and they aren't giving me enough attention. It's like they never heard both parents working. At least that's what my dad said." James ranted. Sirius gave Remus a significant look. This was a new symptom, being irritable. Usually Jams was like this

"Are you aloud to play Quidditch again? Peter asked.

"For now, yeah. They don't see the harm in it" James shrugged. He was calm now. In an instant, he was calm again.

"Well we still going to the Shrieking Shack?" Sirius asked.

"Duh. I'll go to the kitchen to get the food" James volunteered. James may not know what was wrong with him, but he was certainly not going to keep him from pigging out on junk food and sneaking around the castle in his beloved invisibility.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ The bet is on! Will the slobs or the clean freaks win? James's first practice after his suspension has been lifted. Peter spends some quality time with his half brother.


	11. Quantity vs Quality

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. It's sad but true. Please don't force lawyers on me. I don't want to die of a heart attack. I am terrified of lawyers. This is fan made.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 11! Thanks so much for the amazing feedback. I truly have the best readers. I love writing the Life as a Black series. The reviews, favorites, and story alert make the hours of writing chapters worth it.

* * *

Ch. 11 Quantity vs. Quality

The boys loved their new invention. It was a relief to be able to explore the castle and not get caught out of bed. They were able to get out of the castle without being caught by Filch the caretaker. There were deep into their bet and nether one of the boys seemed to be about to cave. James told Sirius that this called for drastic measures.

"Ok what are we going to do?" Sirius's ask. James looked at him thoughtfully.

"You know Remus's secret stash?" James smirked. For a month the previous year they were looking for Remus's secret stash of chocolate. He warned them that if they touched his secret stash he would curse them.

"Yes" Sirius said wanting to know what his friend's plan was.

"Well I know where he hides it now. Why don't we say we eat it and put the wrappers on their beds" James said smiling as if this was the most genius plan in the world.

"You have a death wish! Remus would curse us so badly, we will be in the hospital wing for weeks" Sirius said groaning.

"The rules state, no magic retaliation" James reminded him. Sirius bit his lip in thought.

"Ok. But that's a lot of chocolate." Sirius said.

"We can share with other students or we can just through them out" James argued. Sirius chuckled.

"Let's do it" Sirius smirked.

"He'll be doing our laundry at the end of the week" James said determinedly.

* * *

The evil plan went as well as expected. James found Remus's chocolate in his bottom drawer. James explained he was looking for a shirt, which he didn't ask to barrow, and he found it the first few weeks of school. James and Sirius ate as much they could. They then took the wrappings and put them all over Peter and Remus's bed.

"BLACK! POTTER!" Remus roared. They were in the common room and Remus was in the dorm. It was amazing how loud he could yell. Usually he never yelled. They knew he was in trouble.

"He's seen it!" James panicked. They grabbed their books and quickly tried to make their escape but Remus was too fast. He grabbed James by the arm. He had a tough grip.

"Just had to bring my chocolate into this, haven't you?" He said furiously. Sirius laughed. The look on his face was priceless. He wished he had a picture of it. It was one of those embarrassing stories that were told over and over again.

"It's not funny" Remus said indignantly. He was pouty and defensive. There was the slightest hope that

"You never share your chocolate." James whined.

"Oh I'm going to do a lot of sharing. Don't you worry" Remus said through gritted teeth. There was a fierce look of determination.

"I think the bet just got a lot more interesting" Sirius said amused as Remus walked way. It was hilarious that Remus got so angry. He was always so evenly tempered. They knew that Remus was going to get them back. They just didn't know when and where.

* * *

Peter decided to spend a little quality time with Jack. At least that what he told them. Peter pretty much just spoke to Jack and walked with him class on occasion. James decided that it was time that Peter actually spends time with him.

"Come on Wormtail, it could be fun. We can invite him to eat with us at the Gryffindor." James said persuading him.

"Ok fine" Peter said reluctantly.

"You know Wormtail. You're lucky" Sirius said. He went over this speech many times in his head. Peter needed to hear it.

"Why?" Peter asked him.

"Your brother obviously loves you. He wants to spend time with you. I wish It was different with Regulus. James is an only child. Regardless of what the circumstances are he would be glad to have another sibling. I am also sure Remus doesn't like being an only child either. It's not going to hurt just spending time with him. He is not going to want to hang out with your for long" Sirius said taking a breath

"Your right. I'll invite him to eat dinner at the Gryffindor table tonight" He agreed. Sirius couldn't help but look at his little brother. He just sat their calmly eating. Did he have any friends at all? He also noticed Snape glaring Regulus. Sirius frowned. He better not pick on his little brother. He was a pain but he was Sirius's pain. No one can make annoy him like Sirius could.

"Well I have to Quidditch practice. Any of you guys want to come watch?" James asked. Remus and Peter shook their head.

"I'll go" Sirius said happily. Him and James finished their breakfast and went out to the Quidditch pit. James allowed Sirius a chance to ride his broom before practice James was surprised at how good of a flier he was.

"I'm aloud to fly, I just can't play Quidditch" Sirius explained.

"I think I would go nuts" James said truthfully. James tried not to talk about playing Quidditch to much because he thought it was a sore issue with Sirius. Sirius just shrugged it off. At half past 5 the whole team finally came. James spent two hours doing something he liked best.

* * *

_Next Chapter_: The boys meet a strange student. Remus get's his revenge.


	12. Hocus Pocus

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I do wish I owned the Marauders Well at least James, Sirius and Remus, but that would be called slavery.

**Author's Note:** I wanted t introduce a new character. From now on she will be in the story a whole lot more. I wanted to use canon character but she didn't fit in with the story line I created. Hope you like her.

* * *

Ch. 12 Hocus Pocus

James and Sirius slept with one eye open for the rest of the week. They were waiting for the moment when Remus would retaliate. They wished he would do it all ready. There room was now in disarray. The boys didn't look much better. James whined the other day about running out of clean closes. Sirius hated to admit it but he hated the state of his hair. He had a nightmare the other night that he looked in the mirror and he looked like Snape. Needless to say Sirius woke up screaming.

"It was awful Prongs. I was all greasy. I want to take a shower" Sirius whined. James was torn between laughing at him and being sympathetic. So he just settled for a neutral expression. This didn't help Sirius, he was still shaken up.

"Comes on, Pads! Were doing great! Besides Peter and Remus are about to crack, I know it" James said positive. Sirius grunted. What he wouldn't give for a shower right now. At least then he wouldn't smell. He was wearing the same school robes he been wearing all week. He was beginning to run of clean robes.

"I don't know how long how long I can hold on Prongs. I'm cracking up. The other night, I dreamt I was talking a nice warm shower and sweeping the floor" Sirius said dramatically.

"We'll get through it Pads. Bare with me" James said trying to coax him. Sirius wanted to tell James to shove it and go into the bathroom and take a shower. Sirius sighed and reluctantly agreed. James looked at him approvingly. Sirius knew that James was too stubborn to quit. James going was not going to stop until he either won or lost the bet.

"That's a good Marauder. Listen, Remus and Peter are more resistant then we thought. We need to figure out a way to gross them out so badly, that they would quit the bet." James said thoughtfully.

"What would gross them out just enough to make them quit" Sirius asked. He wanted this bet to end already. He missed showering.

* * *

Remus seemed to be doing really well in the bet. For the first time since the bet started he didn't look like he wanted to throw up at the sight of their room. He didn't even flinch when he saw James's dirty robes on the floor. He simple just stepped over them, like they were nothing. The teachers started to notices how the boys looked.

"Mr. Black, Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin, can please see you after class" Professor McGonagall asked on day towards the end of their Transfiguration class. The boys remained seated as their other class mates moved on to the next class. None of the other students would sit by the boys. Most plugs their noses when they passed them.

"Boys I have several reports from concerned professors" Professor McGonagall began. The boys looked at one another. They couldn't tell her there was a bet going on. She probably thought they were just acting out.

"Boys, you are now all becoming teenagers. Teens sweat a little more often. Hygiene is very important at this age. All four of you need to shower often. I also hear your room filthy. I want your room cleaned and for you all shower" She said with authority. Sirius knew what to do, he pretended to cry.

"Minnie thinks we're gross" He said tearfully. He put his hands over his face. The sounds were between a laugh and a cry. The boys followed his lead. Professor McGonagall looked horrified that she made four second years cry. She tried to calm them down.

"Boys it's not a big deal. Just shower more often. If you guys worked together you can finish your room pretty quickly" She said kindly. They wiped their fake tears

"Yes mam!" They chorused. She excused them and walked to their next class. She looked utterly confused.

"Maybe we should quit" James said after Professor McGonagall was out of ear shot.

"Good then you can get started on mine and Peter's laundry. Were not quitting" Remus said determinedly. Sirius was afraid of this.

"Neither are we!" Sirius said. He tried to size Remus up but Remus was so much taller than him. Sirius missed last year when Remus was the shortest in the group. They walked up to their room.

"Eww, who put their muddy sneakers on my bed?" James asked.

"Oh those are mine. It was raining and we had Herbology. I hope you don't mind Sirius but I used yours" Remus said innocently.

"You're a sick man, Remus Lupin" Sirius declared.

"I'm not. I just needed some sneakers" Remus said trying to look innocent. No one was buying it.

"Why?" James asked exasperatedly.  
"Well wasn't going to get my own sneakers dirty" Remus said as if this was the most obvious reason in the world

"EWWWW" Sirius said jumping back.  
"What is it?" James asked.

"What is all over my sheets?" Sirius said horrified.

"Oh, Peter and I decided to leave you some chocolate, since apparently I never share mine. Oh dear it must have melted." Remus said amused. He was evil, really evil. What was worse was that they could clean up the mess. They had to sleep on the sheets.

"You're an evil werewolf" Sirius muttered.

"You think this is evil, touch my chocolate again, and you'll see how evil I can be" He said warningly. Peter was laughing. Sirius started laughing too. Sirius had to admit, this was the most fun he had in a while.

* * *

The boys found some unwanted attention from a second year Ravenclaw. Her name was Amber Rose, and she was perhaps the weirdest girl Sirius had ever met. She seemed to be in her own little world. She didn't really speak to anyone either. They had their run in with her coming back from potions.

"Hey, leave that girl alone" Remus said yelling at the two Slytherin girls. The girls glared at him.

"Didn't see you as the type to stick up for creepy little Ravenclaws, Lupin" The Slytherin girl sneered.

"I believe he told you to leave" Sirius snapped. The girls left. Sirius helped the girl pick of the books. Sirius noticed the strange book titles _Telling the future_, _Another life_, and the other _Written in the Stars_.

"What are these?" Sirius asked her.

"Oh I'm interested in Divination" Amber explained.

"Aren't you a second year?" James asked.

"Yeah, it's just a hobby of mine?" She shrugged.

"I can show you what I've learned. If you don't mind?" She said hopefully. The boys decided to humor her.

"Alright pick one" She said getting cards out of her bag. Peter went first.

"Hmmm, the man with two faces. You have two personalities. One you show people one you don't. The second one is going to be too hard for you to ignore. If you don't accept this then it will end in tragedy" Amber said confidently. Peter looked at the other Marauders nervously. Remus shrugged at picked his card.

"This is fascinating. The symbol of a broken heart with a crown surrounding it. You are going to break the heart of someone you care about because of your own insecurities. The crown means it's for a noble reason. Allow yourself to love and to be loved." She said with her eyebrows raised. Sirius could tell she was impressed with herself. It was now Sirius's turn.

"Oh wow. A prince in shackles. Am I right to say you're a pureblood" She asked him. Sirius nodded. It wasn't that creepy. Blacks were known for being the oldest pureblood family.

"The shackles symbolize confinement. It means you're going to jail. There is also a twelve at the corner. That means that the crime you're imprisoned for is going to be murder" She said finally finishing. Sirius was taken aback. Azkaban! He can't go to Azkaban. Sirius had heard horror stories about the wizard prison. If he went there, he wouldn't survive it, he was sure of it. He calmed himself by telling himself that it she was inexperience. She wasn't a true seer. It was now James turn. When Amber looked at the card her eyes got wide.

"This is the worst card yet. Oh no" She muttered.

"What is it?" James asked. He looked a little frighten at her reaction.

"A black moon. It the worst cards of the deck. Oh, you poor boy." She said almost in tears.

"What's so bad about it?" James asked.

"It means, James Potter, that you are going to die"

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ James..going …to die..? Does this have anything to do with his sleep walking? Will the boys let Amber's comments go? Who will win the bet?


	13. Get Back Up

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is property of Jk. Rowling. I hate wasting my readers time with the disclaimer, but hey it beats prison.

**Author's Note:** Without further a due it's chapter 13. Please kindly leave me a review. Also please feel free to vote in my pool. Remus and Sirius are still in the lead. Enjoy the chap!

* * *

Ch. 13 Get Back Up

For days it was all Sirius could think about. It wasn't even about the fact that he might go to Azkaban that disturbed him, it was the idea that his best mate might die. Images appeared in his mind of James bloody and mangled. James was freaked out about it. For a whole week, James was really jumpy. It was as if he thought he would drop dead at any moment.

"Sirius Black, earth to Sirius" A bossy voice said. Sirius snapped out of his musing. It was only then that he noticed a hand in front of him.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm worried about James. He's been in this state since we talked Amber." Remus said with a little frustration in his voice.

"I know. To be honest with you it's been bothering me too" Sirius said. They were the only ones in their dorm. James was at practice and Peter went with him.

"What do you think?" Remus asked.

"About James?" Sirius asked.

"No about all of it. Do you really think that everything Amber said is going to happen?" Remus asked. Sirius looked at him trying to decide how to explain it.

"I'm not sure. Predicting the future is pretty tricky. Predictions are also very vague. My dad once told me about how some witch who went mad because another witch told her that horrible things were going to happen to her and her family. The other witch turned out to be a fraud" Sirius with a slight tone of distaste. He's father has taught him a lot of history. It was because he was a Pureblood that History of Magic happened to be his best subject.

"What happened to the witch?" Remus asked.

"No one's really sure. Some say it might have been suicide because she was found dead in her home weeks after the witch told her fortune." Sirius told him. Remus looked horrified at that.

"You don't think it will come to that with James?" Remus said worriedly.

"James is obviously upset but not enough to do that" Sirius said throat tightening up.

"What do you think she meant by our prediction?" Sirius asked after a few minutes of silence

"Well Peter's I'm not so sure. Yours, well let's be honest one of us need to go into Wizard law so we can get you out of Azkaban" Remus joked. Sirius frowned.

"What about yours" Sirius asked. Sirius noticed Remus was avoiding talking about his fortune.

"I think I might attack someone. If I bite anyone I'll never forgive myself." Remus voice cracking. Sirius realized that James wasn't the only Marauder dwelling on his card.

''You won't. Maybe you should stop worrying about that" Sirius seriously. Being a werewolf was always a sore spot for Remus. It was as if he thought someone could catch his condition.

"How can I? I'm a monster" Remus said miserable.

"You're not!" Sirius said raising his voice. Remus looked at him shocked.

"Look you're a werewolf. You have to come to terms with that. None of us care. Why should we? We know that you wouldn't hurt us on purpose." Sirius told him firmly.

"Not everyone is like you guys. I don't even know why I'm even attending Hogwarts. It's not like I'm going to get a job after school" He said looking really miserable.

"Talk like that again Remus Lupin and I'll curse you so bad you'll be in the hospital wing for weeks, I'm sure you want to have kids one day, right?" Sirius said looking at Remus threateningly.

"Oh stop. Who would ever marry a werewolf? Beside I might pass my condition" Remus said wincing.

"Ah just you wait. You're going to get married and it will be to a girl, in Hufflepuff, I bet anything. You are going to name your first son Sirius Jr." Remus glared at him. He was probably glaring at the idea of marrying a girl in Hufflepuff. Sirius knew how Remus felt about Hufflepuff. Sirius laughed.

"I am not naming my kid after you, prat." He said smirking.

"Come on let's go find Prongs and Wormtail" Sirius suggested.

* * *

James's mood during the next week did not improve, in fact it got worse. Even the teachers noticed that the usually spirited second year change in behavior. On Wednesday, Lily Evans even came to ask Sirius and Remus if James was ok. After that Remus told Sirius they needed to talk to James.

"James come on you been like this for two weeks. She wasn't even a real seer" Sirius said catching up to him in the corridor.

"You guys aren't going to die" James said dramatically.

"James everyone dies, it was a pretty vague prediction" Remus argued.

"But obviously the way I die is pretty out of the ordinary" James said taking the card out and showing them.

"This is why I hate divination. No one should be able to tell the future. It makes you freak out over events that may not even happen" Remus said bitterly.

"Mate, Remus has a point. It's just cards. No way do they tell are future. Besides who else is going to harass Remus with me" Sirius asked. James smiled. It was James main goal in life to harass Remus.

"Aren't you freaked out about your predictions?" He asked.

"It means nothing. No need to get upset over it" Remus shrugged. Sirius nodded.

"Besides, my aunt Bellatrix is more likely to go to Azkaban than me" Sirius said.

"All right, promise I won't die" James said seriously.

"I promise you'll be as old as Professor Dumbledore when you die" Remus said smiling. James sighed in relief. Needless to say, the boys burned the cards that night.

* * *

The Marauders got back to important matters, like the bet. There seemed no end to the bet in sight. None of the boys seemed to be breaking. That is until one morning. James was not in his bed.

"Where's James?" Remus asked.

"Dunno" Sirius said sleepily.

"Hey guys" James said. His hair was wet.

"JAMES!" Sirius said looking at him horrified.

"What?" James asked.

"Did you take a shower?" Sirius croaked.

"Yeah, Lily told me I stuck. So I took a shower" James said as if this was a perfectly good reason to take a shower. Sirius was too much in shock to speak.

"Ha, we won the bet" Peter said practically jumping up and down. Remus looked at him with mock disapproval.

"Now Peter, be mature about it." Remus said smirking. "HAHA we won, we won and you lost hahahahahah" Remus said very maturely of course.

"Fine you guys won" Sirius said defeated. There was a knock at the door. It was Lily.

"Hey Remus. Did he fall for it?" Lily asked. Sirius and James looked at her.

"Like taking candy from a baby." Remus smirked.

"Thanks for helping us Lily" Peter said.

"Not a problem" Lily said. Remus handed her 10 gallons.

"Wait what?" James asked confused.

"We paid Lily to tell you that you stink" Remus told him.

"You know he would if she told him that" Sirius said realizing. Remus was truly evil. He was also mad he didn't think of doing this. It probably wouldn't have worked though. There was no girl at Hogwarts that Remus and Peter were crazy about like James was with Lily.

"You know. I feel really bad. Oh well guess I will have to think about what I've done wrong over a nice hot shower. Or maybe not" Remus smirked.

"Lily tricked me" James said as if the idea of Lily doing that was a difficult spell that was far to advance for a second year to master.

"Yep" Remus said getting a towel out of his drawer. James just looked on dreamy.

"She's awesome" James said with a goofy grin on his face. Sirius huffed. Lily was James's Achilles heel that's for sure.

"Well boys you have a room to clean up" Peter said. James and Sirius sighed.

"Very well" Sirius said.

"Have you every cleaned before?" James asked as the two "other" Marauders left.

"Well no. Our house elf does all the work" Sirius admitted blushing slightly. He didn't want James to think he was lazy. He would clean the whole room if he thought that.

"There's a first time for everything" James shrugged. It was a magic trick within itself. For the first time in his life, Sirius cleaned up after himself. After the room was done, Sirius took a long well overdue shower.

* * *

_Next Chapter: _Christmas time with the Marauders. The boys learn something interesting about James's family history. Sirius spends time with his favorite cousin. Remus learns of a new treatment for his condition.


	14. Wolfsbane Potion

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter. I'm just a writer with a dream. This is in no way is meant for any financial gain. I love Harry Potter and just want to show it.

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews, and subscription. There are no words to describe how thankful I am. The support of my readers, mean the world to me. I love hearing from my readers. Thanks so much to my best friend who supports me and reads everything I put up.

* * *

Ch. 14 Wolfsbane Potion

It was every Hogwarts student favorite time of year, Christmas. The prefects had put the decorations up two weeks before break and Hagrid had brought 12 huge trees into the great hall. All the Marauders were going home for Christmas, including Sirius. Sirius wasn't happy going home but his mother refused to let him stay at Hogwarts. Sirius grumbled the whole time while he was packing. He wanted to spend the holiday with his Marauders. They were the only family he needed.

"Padfoot come down we should all eat together before break tomorrow" Remus bossily. Sirius laughed. Everyone assumed that he or James were the leaders of the Marauders but would probably think differently if they were to hang out with the Marauders for a little bit. The young werewolf was the true leader.

"I'm coming!" Sirius said acting annoyed. He took care to walk noisily to the common room. He knew it bothered Remus, and that was the goal.

"You're just like a girl Sirius" Remus whined as if he waited forever.

"I'm not" Sirius argued.

"Yes you are"  
"NO"

"Yes"

"Enough. Blimey you two argue a lot" James said with a mock stern voice. There a hint of amusement. Sirius frowned. If he didn't argue with Remus, who would? It took them a while to get down the Great Hall because Sirius and James stopped to talk to people, much to Remus's annoyance.

"Prongs can I read your Daily Prophet?" Remus asked. James obliged his fellow Marauder's request and handed him over the wizard newspaper. Sirius was excited to see that they were serving eggs, which he was pleasantly distracted with for a while. Remus went silent for a minute then let out a shocked gasped.

"It's not possible. I don't believe" Remus said in shocked.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Their saying some guy has invented a potion that will keep a werewolf sane during the transformation. It says that with this potion the werewolf would no longer be a danger to anyone. It would also make the transformation less painful" Remus said. Sirius couldn't help but notice the emotion in his voice. Sirius knew that this was good news for Remus. Now if only they had a complete cure for his affliction.

"That's great, but what are the risk?" James asked. Remus looked at the paper and let out a sigh. Apparently disappointed with what he read.

"It's still has to be tested and it only works as long as you take the potion days before the full moon. It looks like it's gonna cost an arm and a leg. My parents can't afford that" Remus put out. The tiny ray of hope that was in his honey brown eyes seconds before had vanished.

"Well then you're just going to have to get a job in magical law enforcement. Getting me out of jail alone will get you enough for you to get your potion for a lifetime" Sirius joked. Remus smiled weakly.

"Well at least it's something" Remus said positively.

"You know Marauders we haven't bothered Snape in a while" James said. Remus rolled his eyes. Peter looked at James interestedly and Sirius smirked slightly. He proceeded to get "emotional"

"Oh we've been neglecting dear old Snivellus boys. The poor thing! We need to do something to show are affection for the dear boy." Sirius said wiping a fake tear from his eyes. There was a slight smirk on Remus's face indicated that he found his friends' antics amusing.

"Come on you gits let's go out and have a snowball fight" Remus suggested. There was a tiny bit of menace in his voice. Sirius gulped. Remus threw hard. Peter immediately called Remus as a partner. The boys went outside and pelt each other with snowballs.

* * *

Not for the first time in his short life was Sirius Orion Black bored. It had been only a few days since break started and he was already banging his head against the wall. He spent most of his time in his room. He decided to redecorate his room. He further empathize his difference from his family by putting on his bed red sheets. There was a knock on his door.

"Sirius, get ready were going to your Aunt Bellatrix's house for dinner" His mother said sternly. Sirius groaned. He didn't like his aunt. She creped him out the way she looked at him.

"What!" She snapped. Sirius thought of an alibi quickly.

"Mummy, I'm sick" Sirius said pretending to wince. He hadn't called her mummy in a long time but it was the only thing he could think of at the time. She eyed him critically. Sirius could have sworn that there was a look of concern in her eye, something that hadn't happened since he went to Hogwarts.

"Alright you can stay. We are staying overnight. We'll see you in the morning. Do you want Kreacher to stay with you" She asked her usually displeasure in her voice had came back.

"No. I think I'll manage" Sirius said trying not to sound too pleased. His mother left. A sigh of relief overcame him. It didn't take too long for relief to turn to boredom. Sirius went down to the kitchen to look for something to eat. It was a room the only room in the house that was rarely visited by members of the Black family, the kitchen. Sirius doubted his mother even know how to cook. He saw a stack of mail on the counter. Curious Sirius looked at it. It was from Andromeda invited them over. Anger boiled within Sirius. She probably asked them to come first. Sirius didn't like the way they were treating her. He decided to go against his parent's wishes and see his cousin.

"Tonks estate" Sirius said clearly letting go of the floo powder in his hands. Within minutes he was staring at a neatly cleaned living room. A man appeared sudden, investigating the noise that Sirius was obviously making.

"Andy, there is a young boy in our fire place."The man said. Sirius knew this was obviously Ted Tonks. His cousin came in to investigate

"Sirius" She squealed. She helped him up to his feet and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"So you're the famous Sirius" Ted Tonks said amused.

"Infamous depending who you talk to" Sirius said shaking his hand.

"I thought Andromeda was lying about the grey eyes" Ted said amused. Sirius shook his head uncomfortable. That was everyone reactions. It was his least favorite feature about himself. People always told him what a good looking boy he was but he didn't see it. The only one that didn't have the grey eyes in his family was Andromeda. The grey eyes were considered the mark of a Black.

"It's great to see you Siri" Andromeda said delightfully.

"I'm glad I get to finally meet someone in your family, Andy. How old are you Sirius" Ted asked politely.

"13" He responded.

"We were about to eat, you hungry" Ted asked.

"Starving" Sirius groaned. Andromeda chuckled.

"You're always hungry" She said fondly.

It was a good meal. Sirius found out Andromeda made it all by herself. Sirius was surprised. She must be the only one of her sisters that was able to cook. Out of all the people she could have ended up with, Ted Tonks wasn't who came to mind. The usually Black sullenness had obviously disappeared. Ted was obviously having a positive effect on his cousin.

"So I came in and there a mini-flood in our laundry room" Ted said laughing. Sirius laughed at the embarrassed look on his cousin's face.

"I've never did my laundry on my own before" Andromeda said blushing. Ted smiled at her fondly.

"Which is a charming quirk about you that I love so much" He said affectionately. Like a normal 13 year old should Sirius mimicked gagging. A glare from his cousin told him to shut up.

"So. Sirius since you're the family member to visit, I think you deserve to hear our news" Andromeda said looking at Ted. Ted shook his head.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Were having a baby" She said blushing slightly. There was an unmistakable pride in Ted's eyes.

"Congratulations" Sirius said hugging her. After a few minutes he sat down again.

"When are you due?" Sirius asked excited for his cousin.

"Sometime in August" Andromeda announced.

"What a year your having, hey Andy. First you runaway, then disowned, then married, and now a baby. You out due me in every way possible" Sirius smirked. Ted looked confused.

"Inside Joke" She explained. They said their good byes and Sirius went back to his still unoccupied house. As he went to sleep that night, he couldn't help but wonder what his future hold. Sirius had a vague feeling that it didn't involve children of his own. He was ok with that; he would just spoil his fellow Marauder's' children rotten.

* * *

Finally and not a moment too soon Sirius was back in his familiar dorm room. As per usually, they interrogating their werewolf friend on the last full moon. There were fresh cuts on Remus's face.

"I think I ate a bird" Remus said wincing.

"Eww" Peter said crinkling his nose.

"I like my meat raw but not that raw" Remus went on. James looked at him.

"You like raw meat" James said voicing his thoughts.

"It's a typical symptom after being bitten" He explained blushing. Sirius thought about the usual put together bookworm knawing on a bloody stake. For some reason the thought amused him.

"Hey guys. Lwhat I found in the attic of my house" James said reaching into his bag excitedly. He got out an old photograph.

"Who's that?" Peter asked curiously. Sirius could see why. It was a very old photograph.

"My great cousin Harry Preverell. I asked my mom about him and she said that he drowned in the lack outside his home when he was 13 years old. It was a huge tragedy for my father's family." James said this rather quickly.

"That's terrible. Why did he drowned" Remus asked.

"Don't know. The only people that were around were his brother and sister. They went in for a snack and when they came back. He was gone. His parent's found him floating in the water" James told them. Sirius thought that it was a horrible way to die.

"Why were you interested in him James?" Sirius asked. He knew there had to be interesting in order to keep James's attention.

"Because look at the photograph" James said. The boys examined the picture closer.

"Isn't that your invisibility cloak?" Peter asked. James shook his head excited.

"That's not all" James said watching the curiously look on his friend's faces.

"I had a dream I was him" James told them.

"Huh?" Sirius said confused.

"What do you mean by that James?" Remus asked.

"What I said" James said.

"You dreamed about your great cousin and this photograph was the first you saw of him?" Remus said raising his eyebrow skeptically.

"I dreamed I was him" James corrected.

"That's weird" Peter said after moments of silence.

"I want to find out more about him." James declared. For some reason Sirius felt that he should talk James out of it or not. There was something about it that troubled Sirius. But anyone that knew him knew you can't change James Potter's mind.

* * *

Next Chapter: James's had his first therapy session. Pranks on Snape. James has a new startling symptom. Peter's road to becoming anamgus becomes complicated


	15. Not Right

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. All characters are property of Jk. Rowling and are soley her creation. The only thing I own are the OCs

**Authors' Note:** Finally. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please feel free to leave your comments. For those that wished to leave annoymus reviews I'm sorry. I've decided to disable that feature for personal reasons. If you haven't already your welcome to vote in the Harry Potter Poll on my Profile.

* * *

Ch. 15 Not Right

Becoming Anamagi training one of the Marauders' main focus. On the weekends they would go into the Shrieking Shack and reading up all they can on the spells and potion they would need for becoming an anamagi. It was James's idea to do their anamagi training in the Shrieking Shack because there would be interruption and there was less of a risk at being caught.

"It seems so easy but it says that it can take years to accomplice" James commented on a Friday night.

"It says here that it's the most complicated form of Transfiguration" Remus told him. Remus liked to remind them how difficult it was. Sirius knew he was hoping they would change their minds, but the scares on his face was the only resolve they needed to keep going.

"Plus there are so many steps to go through" Sirius finishing the speech for him. Peter looked nervous. He was clearly overwhelmed with complicated this was. He obviously underestimated how serious they were.

"Are there risk?" Peter asked nervously.

"Well as far as I can tell, there are wizards who have been known to have trouble getting out of their form once there in them. But that is a rare complication" Remus told him. This didn't help.

"Peter you'll be fine. We would never let anything bad happen to you" Sirius reassured.

"What if I'm stuck as a rat forever" Peter groaned. Sirius couldn't help but smile at his tone.

"Then we'll have a pet rat!" James piped up. Peter glared at him. They chuckled.

"Shut up all of you and listen" Remus snapped opening the book. "There is a special potion we have to take ever month for 3 months. It doesn't take too long to make but who's the best at potion" Remus asked. The other three look at each other.

"I'll do it. Both you, James, and Peter are hopeless at potions. I'm not a brilliant potion brewer either but I will probably be the best option" Sirius told them. Remus was looking like he was trying really hard to bite back a retort but knew what Sirius said was true.

"I'm no help at all" Peter sighed.

"You are. You can help steal the ingredients from Slughorn's private storage" James said. Peter looked at him like he had asked him to rob Gringotts, the Wizard Bank

"Look there's something that I have to say before we go through the trouble of making the potion" Peter said. The boys looked at him seriously. Peter took a deep breath.

"I am really bad at transfiguration. I mean really bad. I don't think I'll be able to become a anamgus. I'm sorry I'm bringing this up now but I am afraid of something going wrong. Maybe you should go on without me" Peter said as if the words hurt him more than he let on.

"We're not letting you quit now. You can do it; I'll tutor you in transfiguration if I have to. We are doing this for Remus. Doing something for someone else is more important than fear" James said passionately. There was intense passion in his eyes which prevented any arguments. Sirius decided to break the tension.

"I have a question" Sirius said raising his hand as if he was in class.

"Yes Mr. Black" Remus said in a serious manner as if he was a professor.

"Well do we have to be naked to transform. Because I want to be naked when I transform" Sirius said as if this was a serious question. James smirked. Remus's eyes twitched.

"What is it with you and nudity" Remus asked sighing.

"Because it's funny. It was a serious question" Sirius said pretending to look hurt.

"Yeah it was a "Sirius" question." James laughed. Peter yawned. It was nearing midnight. It was time to go to bed.

"Can we get hot chocolate before we go up to the dorm" Remus said hopefully.

"NOOOO" The three Marauders yelled.

"Why not?" Remus pouted.

"Because last time you had hot chocolate before bed, you didn't let us fall asleep until you passed out" James said. Remus glared.

"He wouldn't shut up either" Sirius groaned. Remus rolled his eyes. They walked back to the castle under James' invisibility cloak. They all feel asleep, dreaming of the all the adventures they would have as a stag, dog, rat, and a werewolf.

* * *

James' first appointment with his new therapist happened the next day. When he came back from his appointment he seemed irritated. He wasn't angry but definitely wasn't the happiest student at Hogwarts.

"How did it go Prongs?" Sirius asked

"Well first she started talking about my home life. Then she asked me what kind of relationship I have with my parents. But then we finished with talking about you gits" James said smirking at the last bit of his story.

"Charming James" Sirius said rolling his eyes. Remus broke off a bit of chocolate.

"Here" He said giving the piece of chocolate to James.

"Remus Lupin… Giving me chocolate" James said as if someone told him he grew two heads.

"Well you obviously need it." He said awkwardly

"How long do you have to go to her?" Peter asked.

"Dunno. Until my parents say so I guess" James said sitting on his bed.

"Maybe this would cheer you up James. I got a prank we can pull on Snape?" Sirius said. James perked up immediately. Remus groaned.

"What?' Sirius asked.

"Those words are like a death sentence to me. I guess I won't make any plans for a while, since I'll probably end up in detention" Remus sighed.

"It's like you have no faith in us" James pouting.

"What's the prank" Remus asked.

The prank was very simple. It happened in the next class they had in Slytherin. The Marauders looked at their target with anticipation. Sirius gave James the signal. James said the spell. Seconds later Snape's hair was growing uncontrollable. Snape looked at James. He obviously knew who cursed him.

"All right everyone settle down. Mr. Perks, take Mr. Snape to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey shall be able to sort him out. Who did this?" Professor Slughorn asked. No one responded.

"It was the Marauders" A Slytherin boy said.

"Who?" Slughorn said confused.

"They always prank the Slytherin. No one can confirm who they are, but there are theories" The boy said.

"Well since I can't prove who did this. I'll just add 10 minutes to class" The class groaned. They accepted their fate of extra potion and went back to their cauldron. The Marauders were fully aware of a pair of green-eyes glaring at them. Apparently this prank didn't endear James to Lily.

* * *

After their ill faded prank the boys kept a low profile. They spent their time reading up on anamagi and doing their real school work. Remus being Remus would never let them cheat but they still managed to get all their work done. Remus was helping Sirius and Peter with charms when James came in. Sirius knew right away that something was wrong.

"Guys." James crocked. It looked like he was struggling how to breathe. The boys vagley noticed he was soaked.

"James what's wrong?" Remus asked getting up.

"Can't breathe. My chest hurts." James crocked out. His eyes were watering and he was clutching his chest.

"Let's get him to the Hospital Wing" Remus said. There was panic in his voice which moved them into action.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ A new theory on James' condition arises. Amber Rose comes back but does she help James' condition or make it worse. Parent's day at Hogwarts make the boys nervous. What do the teachers have to say?


	16. Haunted

**Disclaimer:** Let me get this over with, I don't own Harry Potter. This is not done for any financial gain. I'm just an obsess fan.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 16! Did you all hear about Pottermore. Pretty cool! I don't know about you guys but I think it would be cool if we had full books on the Marauders. I'm getting so excited for part 2 of the Deathly Hallows!

* * *

Ch. 16 Haunted

"It was just a panic attack" Madam Pomfrey said while fussing over James. She ran a whole bunch of test. She said his heart was beating really fast when he came in. She was more concerned with James having wet clothes more than anything.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I fell into the lake. I didn't know how to swim. Some fourth year saved me. I probably would have drowned if that Arthur Weasley hadn't come along" James said weakly.

"How did you fall into the lake?" Peter asked confused. Sirius was wondering the same thing.

"Snape pushed me in" James declared. Sirius looked at Madam Pomfrey's face to see how she reacted to this. There was a look on her face as if she was deciding if she believed it.

"I'm sure it was intentional" Madam Pomfrey said as if she was trying to get her to believe it. She told them that they were allowed to visit James for only a few more minutes then she left them alone.

"You guys believe me don't you?" James asked. Sirius frowned. Snape was horrible but would he intentionally hurt James? Was his hatred for the Marauders enough to drive him to physically harm them? Sirius looked at Remus asking for help in the situation.

"Well. Snape's not nice but I don't think he'll harm you" Remus said. Sirius knew that, like Madam Pomfrey, Remus was trying to convince himself.

"How do you know it was him?" Sirius asked. James wasn't the type to just accuse someone without really believing it. He must have seen something

"I saw someone run after I fell in. I remember seeing a green tie" James said. The boys all looked at one another. Sirius thought that it was incriminating himself. Snape must have been angry with James for cursing him. Snape had to know it had to be one of them. It wasn't enough to accuse him though. James sighed.

"It was really weird. I thought I was going to die for a moment there. The weirdest thing is that I felt that had happened before." James muttered.

"Have you almost drowned before?" Sirius asked.

"No. I've had nightmares about drowning but nothing else. This was different though. It didn't feel like a dream." James said. The boys told him not to worry. It didn't seem to comfort James though. James's idea of Snape pushing him into the lake had struck him. For some reason it gave him goose bumps. It could have been an accident, right. _No_, though Sirius. Someone had pushed Prongs in, and had obviously meant to harm him. The only question there was is if it was Snape.

* * *

Parent's day was a week later. Every Hogwarts student dreaded this time. Sirius wasn't too nervous because his mom had been forbidden to step foot at Hogwarts and his dad would probably be too busy. To Sirius's surprised he was wrong.

"Dad?" Sirius said shocked.

"Hello Sirius" He said eyeing his three friends.

"Hello Mr. Black" James said nervously. Peter had gone white.

"It's nice to meet you!" Remus said politely. Sirius's father eyed him with distaste. Sirius had the horrible sinking feeling that he knew his best friend's secret.

"Pleasure" Orion said just a little too coldly.

"Sirius, we need to speak to your head of house" He said. Sirius said a quick goodbye to his friends then follows his father. They didn't speak until they reached Professor McGonagall's office.

"I didn't think I would have to speak to the head of Gryffindor house. A Black in Gryffindor" He muttered.

"Get over it" Sirius growled. Orion glared at the obvious show of disrespect. He was saved from being yelled at by Professor McGonagall opening the door.

"Mr. Black, Sirius please comes in" She said. She led them into her room. It was a very cozy room. It was obvious what house she was in because there were flags, and scarves everywhere. She pointed at two seats in front of her desk.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I have to tell you having Sirius in my house has been a joy. He fits in very well with the others. He is well liked in Gryffindor." She began. His father nodded.

"He's grades are near perfect. He particularly does well in Transfiguration and in History of Magic. The only thing I've had problems with him is his behavior, however; he's friends haven't been in detention to much this year."

"What does he get detention for?" Orion asked dangerously.

"Nothing to worry about. Just the mischief s he gets up to with his friends. He's young, I'm sure he'll get past this phase." She responded in a dignified manner.

"Anything else" He asked.

"He's writing has greatly improved. I see him and his friends all the time studying together. Mr. Lupin's doing, I'm sure" She smiled slightly. Sirius had to suppress the laugh. Sirius's dad made a face at the mention of Remus.

"Would you like to stay for the feast?" Professor McGonagall asked him.

"No. I have business at home and I still have to talk to Slughorn" He responded.

"Of course. You are free to go. Do you need help finding Slughorn's office" She asked briskly.

"No I can manage" He responded rather coldly. Sirius got up and walked out of the room as soon as he could.

"See you later, dad" Sirius said.

"Bye Sirius" He said. Sirius practically ran from his father. Overall it wasn't the worst but it wasn't the best parent/teacher meeting. Sirius wished his father would have at least shown a little pride at the good stuff he was doing. He only responded to him getting detention.

The rest of the Marauders also had pretty good reports. She said the same thing to their parents. James and Remus' parents stayed for the feast. Peter's mom also stayed but had to go early.

"Professor McGonagall said that in a few years time, you will be a likely candidate for prefect" John Lupin said to Remus.

"Do you think I'll be able to still commentate at Quidditch matches if I'm made prefect?" Remus asked worriedly. Sirius understood why. He was well known for his hilarious commentaries.

"I'm sure you will dear" Mrs. Lupin soothed him.

"James, how are your sessions going" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Their ok." James said.

"Well I'm glad you're going, if you want to, though you don't have to go back at the end of the year. It doesn't seem to be making a difference" Mrs. Potter said skeptically.

"Thanks mom but I actually kind of like going" James said. Sirius looked at him shocked. James hadn't really talked about his therapy sessions but hadn't seemed to be in to bad of a mood when coming back.

"That's good Jamie. I'm glad you're trying it out." Mrs. Potter said sweetly. Mr. Potter then got into discussion about Quidditch.

"I don't think he should John." Mrs. Lupin said sternly.

"Why do you always have to disagree with everything I say?" Mr. Lupin said. Remus looked at his father in surprised. Obviously Remus wasn't use to his parents arguing. Mr. Lupin got up.

"Is everything ok Mum?" Remus asked. Mrs. Lupin smiled at him weakly.

"Yes dear. Don't worry about it sweetheart." She said kissing his forehead. This didn't sooth Remus though.

* * *

With Parent's day done. The students were looking forward to the second half of the Quidditch season. James was getting really nervous for their match. With Remus's help he was able to keep up his homework. They were waiting outside when a family face turned up.

"Hey guys" Amber said. They hadn't seen her since she told them their future.

"Hey Amber" They said cautiously.

"I hoped I didn't freak you guys out with the cards too much?" Amber asked. Peter looked like he wanted to respond but promptly closed his mouth.

"No you didn't" Remus lied. Amber looked at him with disbelief.

"I'm not much of seer but there is some interesting stuff. I just got done reading about reincarnation. Do you know that some wizards and witches believe in it" She said informatively.

"Reincarnation?" Peter asked.

"It means you come back as a different person when you die" Remus explained.

"There hadn't been any cases of it lately." Amber told them. James looked at her strangely.

"Actually that is what I wanted to talk to James about." She said.

"About?" James asked.

"Well I been doing some reading, and I think you might be" She began but the bell rang and she had to go to class. James looked worried.

"I wonder what that was about." Sirius asked.

"Well it's obvious isn't it" James said.

"What is?" Remus said.

"She thinks I might be reincarnated" He said. Peter looked at him in disbelief.

"James don't" Remus warned.

"What?" James responded.

"No good Moonshoes. James is going to obsess about it" Sirius sighed. Remus didn't glare at the nickname.

"Me. Obsess?" James said scandalize. All three boys gave him an incredulous look.

"If you don't obsess then I'm a Muggleborn." Sirius declared. James glared at him but didn't retort. James seemed to be thinking. Sirius sighed wishing Amber hadn't talk to him. It seemed that every time she did, something happened. Sirius hate to admit it but James being reincarnated was an interesting thought. He didn't think about it anymore though when Professor Binns assigned them 10 inches on Goblin Wars which was due on Monday. It seemed that this weekend wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ James obsession leads him into looking at his family history. James first Quidditch match. Sirius gets a letter from someone unexpected.


	17. Obsession

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter I do not own. No matter which way I put the words it still doesn't them any easier. Disclaimers are boring but are needed since I do not want to get sued.

**Author's Note: **So I suck for waiting so long to update. I am sincerely sorry. I will not waste your time with excuses. My best friend is finally reading the Harry Potter books. I am so excited. I can't believe how close to done _Haunted_ is. Thanks to my readers for sticking with me. You guys rock.

* * *

Ch. 17 Obsession

James did as his friends suspected he would do. He nearly gave Remus a heart attack when he saw him in the library which he always sworn James didn't even know existed. He came back with piles of books on reincarnation.

"Don't you think this is overkill James? It's just a theory?" Remus told him. James had been spending so much time doing research that he was a little behind in school work.

"Listen to this, _there are a lot of theories as to why_ _other reincarnated and others aren't. Some believe that it is the feeling of an unfinished life. A study revealed that most people who have claimed to have had the soul of the reincarnated life were cut short by a tragic event. Again none of these accounts has been proven truth or false_" James finished.

"Well that's interesting" Peter said smiling weakly.

"Honestly mate if you spend more time in the Library you're going to turn into dear old Moony here" Sirius said.

"Oh shut up Sirius" Remus said rolling his eyes. Sirius suddenly felt like someone was watching him. He turned around to see Regulus.

"Hey" Regulus said awkwardly.

"We'll meet you in the common room" Remus said while looking at James and Peter. This was clearly their cure to exit. Suddenly he was alone with his brother, something that hadn't happened in a long time.

"What's up" Sirius asked. Regulus as always looked well put together. Sirius noticed he seemed a little tired.

"Just so you know, a letter will be arriving for in a few short days. I'm just warning you now it's not going to be good for you. " Regulus began.

"Is that it?" Sirius asked. Regulus looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes" He said uncertainly. It looked like he was about to say something else but he thought better of it. What Regulus did was far more surprising than anything he could have said. He hugged him.

"Umm" Sirius said awkwardly. Regulus murmured a goodbye. Sirius watched as he left and wondered if everyone in Slytherin was that weird.

* * *

Sirius didn't have to wait so long for the letter Regulus warned him about to come. He was about to take a second helping of scrambled eggs when an owl landed by him. When he saw the owl his heart nearly stopped. No it couldn't be. This wasn't happening. His friends sensed his distress.

"Sirius?" James asked. Sirius grabbed the letter not answering James and read.

_Sirius, _

_ I know you went over to that blood traitor's house for Christmas. I must tell you that associating with my estrange sister and her filthy Mudblood husband will get you in trouble with the family. You don't want to get kick out of the family. I am writing to let you know that I will be watching you. Your mother has told me of you friendship with a werewolf. Well I must say really cute of you to help others less fortune but it's the family reputation that matters most. Your loyalty should be to the House of Black and not to some blood traitors or half-breeds. I will make sure you don't step out of line. You are of noble blood and it's time you started acting like it. _

_Sincerely, Bellatrix _

It was worse than he thought. Should the letter to his friends? One word of the letter sprung out at him, _Half-breed_. There was a time that Sirius used this kind of word daily. When he really thought about it he said them because his family did. How could she use such an ugly word to describe someone like Remus. Seething with angry he set the letter on fire. Sirius didn't think much of what his cousin would do to him. Anyways what would she do about it anyways? His friends looked at him in shocked but didn't respond. Sirius gave them a look that told them he didn't want to talk about it. He was going to show his cousin actually what he thought of his "noble" blood.

James had been nervous for a weeks leading up to the Quidditch match. The only thing he thought about was the new subjects the third years picked up for the following year. James, Peter and Sirius both chose Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures as their new subjects. Remus who was also in their Muggle Studies class, but had decided to take Ancient Ruins instead of Care of Magical Creatures. Sirius took Muggle Studies because he knew it would annoy his parents. He said that he already knew what he wanted to know about Magical Creatures. They all decided against Divination to no surprise.

"I'm excited for Care of Magical Creatures" James said smirking. Remus looked at him waiting for him to finish his thought.

"Yeah we need to know how to take care of our pet werewolf" Sirius finished. Remus rolled his eyes. Remus knew they were kidding. Sirius suspected that it helped that they made a joke about his affliction.

"What are you guys going to do try and teach me tricks? Remember its Sirius that is the dog" Remus retorted. Sirius sent him a mock glare.

"Well at least I'm house broken" Sirius retorted back. James chuckled.

"House broken, ha! If anyone has seen your side of the room they would disagree." Remus said. James was not paying attention to the conversation. He was deeply engrossed in a book, wait a book.

"James what are you reading?" Peter asked.

"Oh it's a journal of my family history. I just read something about my great Uncle Harry. Apparently he might have been pushed when he drowned. They only person with him at the time was his cousin Albert. Remember how old he was when he died" James asked. They shook their head.

"13" James said.

"Oh here we go?" Remus said rolling his eyes. James as pure usual ignored him.

"Don't you see? My former self was murdered by Cousin Albert and I'm trying to at least make it pass 13." James told them.

"But why are you acting like you've been?" Sirius asked.

"Dunno. Maybe since it's getting closer to the death day. James told them.

"What?" Peter asked confused

"It says in the book called _Another Life_. People have been known to act out their deaths when it comes to the anniversary of the person's death. Amber lent me the book" James told them.

"Your connecting it to your card aren't you" Remus asked.

"Why, yes. Look guys please don't think I've gone around the twist. I know this is what's going on" James said in a pleading voice. Sirius looked at him. He was obviously distraught and wanted them to understand. Sirius couldn't think he was crazy when he obviously believed in reincarnation.

"James you better stop obsessing about this and start working on your homework. What are you going to do during exam time" Remus asked him.

"Copy off you" James replied.

"No you won't" Remus said indigently. There was a slight hint of a smile. Sirius was glad he was able to joke.

"I believe you James" Sirius said suddenly. James's face was bright and happy that someone believed him.

"You do Pads" James said happily.

"Of course. I'll help you. Maybe there is something we could do. Make the strange symptoms go away" Sirius said hopefully. Remus sighed.

"Well since you guys aren't much for research, you're going to need me. I mean what is there to lose" Remus shrugged. Peter nodded vigorously. James looked happier than he had been in a long time. It was the mark at how strong their friendship was that they were standing by him and helping him without judgment. They all knew that their friendship was going to be a big part of their lives.

* * *

It was time for James's first Quidditch Match. Like always Remus would be the commentator. It was Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. James looked like he was about to throw up the morning of the match. When his Quidditch Captain came and got him, he made a face as though he came to execute him rather than playing a simple sport. Peter and Sirius went down to the pitch by themselves, since Remus was commentating.

"_Alright ladies and gentleman welcome to the first Quidditch match of the Quidditch final. Today is Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. Playing for Hufflepuff its Larson, Williams, Andrews, Snopes, Blake, Bones, and Smith"_ the Hufflepuff cheered. Sirius couldn't help but notice a few glares at the commentator. Sirius smirked. Remus was clearly unpopular in Hufflepuff. He just didn't know why.

"_And the Gryffindors. Perwett, Perwett, Samuels, Potter, Wood, Vance, and MacLaggen." _ Remus said clearly. The Quaffle was released. Sirius watched as Wood was hit with a bludger.

"_The Keeper is a new find, named James Potter. He's a nice guy but does have an oddly shaped head" _Remus said. Sirius choked on his water. James sent Remus a rude hand gesture for good measure.

"_Gryffindor scores. Well done Samuels. Gryffindor leads 10 to 0. The Hufflepuff are in possession. Come on James!_" Remus said practically jumping up and down. McGonagall gave him stern looks which settle Remus down some.

"_Hufflepuff keeper Andrews saves the goal. This is Andrews second year on the team. Last year's Hufflepuff team competed in the Quidditch final only to be beaten marginally by Gryffindor. Larson shoots the Quaffle but is saved by Gryffindor_" It went on for an hour. Finally.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! 60 to 250" Remus said happily.

"Party in Gryffindor!" Arthur Weasley yelled. He and his girlfriend Molly Prewitt were usually the ones who planned the parties. Molly's brothers were on the team.

"Guys let's go back to the dorm before we go to the party. I got something for us to celebrate." James told them. They ran up to the room. James went to his trunk and got butterbeer.

"How did you get that?" Peter squeaked.

"I got some third year to get us some. I wanted to celebrate or commiserate with my Marauders if we won or lost" James said.

"To James's first game" Remus toasted. They took a sip of butterbeer.

"Yum. I can't wait until we are able to drink firewhiskey" Sirius replied.

"It's a little strong but it's still very good" Remus replied. The boys looked at him dumbfounded.

"I had a sip of my dad's when he wasn't looking" Remus shrugged.

"Really" Peter said shocked.

"Oh come on do you guys think I always behave" Remus said indignantly.

"Yes!" They chorused.

"Well I don't" He pouted. Not one of his fellows believed him.

"Sure Moons. Whatever you say" James chuckled.

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ James's problem finally becomes dangerous for him. A Marauder gets put on trial. The boys plan their first school wide prank. James get help from a new friend.


	18. Marauder trial

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned the glorious J.K. Rowling. I do not intend to pass it off as mind. I can't afford do deal with lawyers (shudder). This has in no way approved by J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note:** Almost finished with_ Haunted_. Yeah boy! I can't believe. It seemed like just yesterday I started on _Life as A Black_. I am so excited to get to work on the third story. I remember the first time I read the Prisoner of Azkaban. I loved the Marauders storyline in the book. This story has been pleasure writing.

* * *

Ch. 18 Marauder Trial

The boys were doing Remus' favorite thing, homework. At least he agreed they good do it in their dorm room. The common room was nosy and Remus wanted a quiet place to study. They had just got back from dinner. Peter was having trouble writing because he was bitten by a plant in Herbology that day. Remus was deeply engrossed in writing a potions essay. Sirius glanced at his work hoping to get a good view of it. He was nearly finished with it and need some idea for a conclusion

"No" Remus said rolling up the parchment. Sirius glared at him. James sighed rolling up his essay. James hated writing essays. He didn't like potion either. He preferred charms or transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.

"I think I'll go to bed soon. I'm beat" James said yawning. He had well defined shadows under his eyes that rivaled Remus'.

"You haven't been sleeping well at all. I hear you move in your sleep" Remus said with concern. James' bed was near Remus' so it was not unusual. They claimed that Remus had the comfortable bed, which greatly annoyed them. Remus claimed he needed the bed for his back. Sirius knew he was lying.

"No I haven't. Sometimes I don't fall asleep at all. Last night was my third night in a row I didn't sleep" James sighed. Remus was livid.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME, YOU HAVEN'T SLEEP FOR THREE DAYS AND YOU HAVEN'T WENT TO MADAM POLMFREY YET" Remus roared. He had thrown his book aside.

"Moons relax. There's nothing really she could give me. Besides I don't want to go to the hospital wing for ever little problem. I use to never have any problems but now it one thing after another" James said softly. Peter gave him a look of pity and patted him on the back.

"You broke a rule" Remus told James.

"No I haven't" James said scandalized. He greatly upheld the Marauder rules that they made up the previous year. So far only Remus and Peter had broke the rules. Which had reminded Sirius of something.

"You know you didn't punish Wormtail for breaking the _Lying to fellow Marauders rule_" Sirius told him. Peter sent him a look that clearly said_ traitor_.

"Your right!" James said. He looked like he was thinking hard.

"You can't punish without trial" Remus said rolling his eyes. Remus' dad worked in wizard law. Sirius wondered why the Lupins were poor because it was a well paying job. Sirius suspected it had something to do with Remus being a werewolf.

"Fine then we'll have a trial. Peter, sit in the middle. Remus, you go sit next to Sirius. You two can be the juries also, Remus you can defend Peter, and Sirius and be the prosecutor. I am going to be the judge" James said bossily. They did as they were told. They knew it was better to humor James then to argue.

"Now, you all may address me as your honor or your Maraudership" James said. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Can I give the opening statement, your honor" Remus said rolling his eyes at the last part.

"Yes you may Counselor Lupin" He said with dignity.

"You're Maraudership. The defendant, Mr. Peter Thomas Pettigrew didn't knowingly break Marauder law. We didn't ask him if he had a brother, there for he didn't break rule number 1 of said rules." Remus said looking stern.

"I object your honor" Sirius thundered banging is fist on the ground. James was fighting not to crack a smile.

"Why is that Counselor Black" James asked.

"Peter did knowingly broke the rule, worse of all he didn't even say he was sorry. Besides how can you listen to a known rule breaker" Sirius added cheekily at Remus.

"Are there evidence to such a charge" James said seriously.

"Yes. A first year, by the name of Jack Smith" Sirius said.

"Yes I have a statement from Mr. Smith" James said holding up his essay.

"You do?" Peter said confused.

"No not really. Ok the jury will deliberate." James said pointing to Sirius and Remus.

"Ok know what is the jury's verdict." James said.

"GUILTY" Sirius boomed. Remus smirked.

"Alright, what is his sentence?" James asked.

"I say have him run around the castle ground stalkers" Sirius said hopefully. He wanted someone to do it. Nudity was always what Sirius suggested.

"NO" James, Remus, and Peter said together. Sirius was put out. They never went with his suggestions.

"I say have him sing, _I'm a little tea pot_ in front of our potions class." Remus said. James liked the idea.

"And he was to wear a tutu" James said. Sirius nodded in agreement

"Tomorrow" Peter asked. They nodded. Peter's face went pink. Apparently the punishment was embarrassing enough.

"That will teacher you to respect the sacred ancient rules such as the Marauders' rules. " James said shaking his head vigorously. Sirius smirked. When James broke one of the rules there was going to be some definitely smugness. He knew that Remus personally would make sure the punishment will be embarrassing.

"Court dismissed" James said banging his potion book on the ground like a gavel. Sirius let out a hearty laugh. Leave it to James Potter to be dramatic.

* * *

An earsplitting scream woke him up. Sirius must have jumped feet into the air. There was thrashing on the opposite side of the room. It was James bed. Remus got to the bed before him.

"James, James" Remus said shaking him. Peter looked at the scene terrified. It looked like he was having some short of seizure. James eyes shot right open.

"What. What" He said confused.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Ouch my side hurts" James said lifting up his shirt. There were three deep scratches on his side. They looked alarmingly fresh.

"Where did you get those?" Remus asked trying not to sound panicked.

"I don't know. I didn't have them when I went to sleep." James looked at the clock and eyes widen. "Blimey I only was asleep for thirty minutes." James groaned. He seemed unconcerned about the scratches that seemed to appear out of know where.

"James you got to go to Madam Pomfrey about you sleeping problems. Nothing is working. Maybe she could at least give you something to sleep. I also would get those scratches looked at they look infected" Remus told him.

"Nothing works. You're not my mother Remus, don't tell me what to do" James said irritably. Sirius was taken aback. James wasn't like this normally. He especially never snapped at Remus before like that.

"I'm going back to sleep after I clean up the bit of blood" James snapped. He got out of the four poster beds and stomped out of the room. Sirius and Remus looked at one another lost for words.

"Ok that wasn't right" Remus whispered to Sirius and Peter.

"He wasn't fazed with those scratches. They looked really painful." Peter said.

"They did look really nasty" Sirius agreed. They looked fresh and already infected. It didn't make sense because if he was scratched up like that he would at least make more of a fuss then James did.

"We got to take to someone about it. James is getting slightly worse. He is even having trouble breathing before I woke him up" Remus told them. Sirius suddenly had a strong appreciation for Remus's incredibly hearing.

"He needs help" Sirius agreed. Remus eyes suddenly wided.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Where is the map?" Remus asked panicked.

"On my side table" Sirius said. Remus grabbed the map.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" Remus said quickly. He looked at the map.

"Come with me" Remus said. "Quickly" He added. He didn't answer the questioning look on his face. Peter and Sirius followed him. They found James passed out on the boy bathroom floor.

"James" Sirius said shaking him.

"Let go of me" James said suddenly pushing Sirius.

"James" Remus called

"Where is my cloak? I need my cloak. You took it from me and I want it back" James said looking murderously at Sirius.

"I don't have your cloak James. It's in your trunk" Sirius reminded him. There was something familiar about the look in James eyes. It wasn't the hatred in them, since James never looked at him like that before. He had a sudden idea about what was going on.

"I'm Harry. You sneaky prat" He said furious.

"Come on. We'll bring you to it." Sirius said helping him up. Out of know where James punched him. Sirius looked at his hand to see blood. He looked at himself in the mirror. His lip was bleeding.

"I'll take him" Remus said. He led James out of the room. Peter grabbed a napkin and gave it to Sirius.

"What is wrong with that boy?" Peter asked.

"I don't know but I'm beginning to think it's not ever getting better" Sirius told him.

* * *

James didn't remember anything. He was horrified to see Sirius's lip. It was still swollen from where James punched him. They went down to breakfast early. They were forcing James to go to the Hospital Wing afterward.

"Oh who did that to your lip Black? I want to send them a thank you card" Snape said nastily.

"Shut up Snivellus!" Sirius snapped. He wasn't in the mood. James looked really guilty.

"I have an idea" Remus said trying to lighten the mood.

"What?" James said taken a bit of toast. Sirius was relieved that he perked up. Trust Remus to cheer people up.

"What do we say we do our first school wide prank?" Remus asked them. Sirius was very excited about this.

"What do you have in mind?" James asked.

"I don't know. It has to be sometime during meals. Nothing to complicated, just something to entertain the student body." Remus told them.

"We could make it flood in the great hall." Peter suggested. James looked thoughtfully.

"I know a spell that could do it" James said. He flicked his want "_redim lucid_" He said. The pumpkin juice on the house table began to bubble. It took a while for each goblet full of pumpkin juice to start bubbling.

"what's going on" A Ravenclaw shouted.

"Let's leave before anyone notice. Don't look suspicious" James whispered to them. They got up slowly. From what they heard there was at least 7 inches of pumpkin juice on the floor before the teachers vanished it away. For good measure James made it rain in the Great Hall.

"That was so great!" Sirius said brightly.

"Everybody was soaked." Peter chuckled.

"It must have counted as Snape's monthly shower" James said holding his sides.

"His hair definitely looked less greasy" Sirius said.

"Hey, James did you go to the hospital wing?" Remus asked him sudden. James looked at him. It couldn't be plainer he wished the question wasn't asked.

"No" James said going pink. He gave Remus and apologetic look.  
"And why not?" Remus asked.

"Because. I have an idea on how to make it all go away." James said.

"What's that" Peter asked.

"Well there is this ritual you do. It's kinda hard to explain. I'll have to ask Amber for help" James said.

"James I don't know if that's a good idea. Those old rituals were really intense." Remus him.

"What's the worst thing that can happen? If I don't do anything I might add up worse than before. I can't deal with this anymore. If you guys didn't find me I could have done something extremely stupid. I'm not myself. This might help me get back the old me" James told him.

"Amber isn't even taking Divination. How could see do such a complicated ritual" Sirius asked him.

"It's worth a shot" James said determinedly. Remus tied.

"Remus how did you know James was in trouble?" Peter asked. Remus looked him, in confusion.

"You mean last night?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. You got a panicked look on your face" Sirius remembered.

"Oh that. I had this weird feeling. I 'm not sure." Remus told them. That reminded Sirius of the time when Remus was kidnapped by their old Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher and all three of them knew Remus was somewhere on the ground. Sirius didn't think of it at the time.

"That's odd" James frowned.

"Must be some sort of intuition" Remus shrugged.

"We need to get Amber. I want to do it as soon the ritual as soon as possible" James said. They both knew it was best not to argue and went to go look for Amber.

* * *

_Next Chapter_: A ritual and the Quidditch final. Sirius' summer plans are put in jeopardy. Peter going into third year is also put into question.


	19. The Room of Requirement

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter. Is it really nice to rub it in? Anyways this statement should protect me from evil lawyers.

**Author's Note:** Yeah one more chapter to go! I am so happy to conclude_ Haunted_. It has been a joy to write. I love how many alerts and favorites it's been getting. Please, Please remember to review. I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Ch. 19 The Room of Requirement

"Welcome to the Quidditch final between Gryffindor and Slytherin. They are tied neck and neck for the cup. Both teams can win by just catching the snitch. Both have a very strong team to back their seeker up." Remus roared into the microphone.

Gryffindor had managed to maintain their place in the house championship. They were tied with Slytherin. The pressure too win was unbelievable. James particularly had a bad time of it. Just the other night James had to have a calming draught. Poor James also had to deal with the Slytherin teams usual pre-game nastiness.

"Come on James!" Sirius and Peter yelled. They had made a sign that said _Go #7, _which was James's number on his Quidditch robes. They both had painted their faces_. _After much persuasion they final got Remus to paint his face. He now had one half of his face red and the other half gold.

"Ok Slytherin is in possession, he shots. No good it is saved by James, the Gryffindor keeper." Remus told the crowd. There was a loud applause from Gryffindor and the usual jeers from Slytherin. Seconds later there was laughter.

"Oh no, James! Is he alright?" Peter fretted. James had been hit by a bludger, shot at him by the Slytherin beater.

"The referee had called a foul after a bludger illegally was shot at the Gryffindor keeper. He seems alright to play, thought" Remus said with a hint of disgust in his voice. Slytherins have been known to play dirty, especially during games with Gryffindor. The chaser took the penalty and made it. Gryffindor was up by 100 in no time at all.

"Ouch that must have hurt. Come on James knock his block off" Remus roared. Sirius looked at Professor McGonagall. She looked livid.

"MR. LUPIN!" She yelled in a warning voice.

"Sorry Professor." Remus said apologetically.

"Haha, Moony got some nerve" Peter chuckled.

"Minnie is a spoiled sport" Sirius pouted. Peter laughed at the expression. A commotion up in the air alerted him. Someone had seen the snitch. The Gryffindor Seeker John Samuels sped up, he caught the snitch.

"Gryffindor Wins! 370 to 130. Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup!" Remus proclaimed. The cheers were thunderous. Everyone even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws were excited about Gryffindors' triumph. There will definitely be a party in the common room tonight.

* * *

Peter had always had trouble with school. Subjects came easier to James and Sirius then they would for Peter. He didn't even come close to the grades that Remus got. Never the less they were still surprised when he was called to Professor McGonagall and he came back almost in tears.

"What's up, Wormtail?" James asked kindly. Peter sat down in the chair next to Remus in the common room.

"It's horrible. Might have to repeat second year over" He said going as red as a tomato. Remus looked at him with pity,

"Wait what?" James said confused. Grades were not a subject matter that the boys cared to discuss. All they knew was Remus had straight O's. James had obviously heard him but was just shocked that his grades were that bad.

"McGonagall believes I would do better repeating the year because she thinks that I won't be able to handle the course work of next year" Peter said going, if possible, redder.

"What do you have to do in order to pass?" Sirius asked. Sirius didn't know what teachers did if a student didn't pass their end of the year exams. His father never mentioned it. Sirius tended to ignore his father. Long before either he or Regulus attended Hogwarts he started a petition to it illegal to allow Muggleborns to attend Hogwarts. The petition hadn't even came close to passing

"I have to get more than a passing grade. I have to get at least an Exceeds Expectations in all my classes." Peter sighed. Remus looked at him determinedly.

"Well we'll do it. Maybe you can manage a few Os" Remus told him determinedly.

"How? I'm lousy" Peter said miserably.

"Only when you don't try." Remus told him. He said it the same stern voice Professor McGonagall used when scolding them over there latest prank.

"What are you going to do tutor me?" Peter asked him.

"Well, yeah. There is no way I'll let my Marauder brother fail" Remus told him. He had a fierce determination in he's eyes that Peter knew it was no good to argue. Sirius couldn't help but notice a wolfish appearance in them, which had never been there before. If the look was on anybody else it would have looked frightening, but not for his fellow Marauders.

"We'll help to Pete. Your got to make it to third year with us" James piped up. Sirius shook his head vigorously.

"We'll start tomorrow. I'll make you a study schedule. You have to study really hard" Remus warned him. Peter shook his head.

"But how will you guys study" Peter asked.

"We will find time. Besides it helps it sink in if we teach it to you" Remus told him. Peter sighed with relief. Sirius knew that they were going to spend a lot of time in the library the next few weeks.

* * *

Sirius gave Peter the thumbs up. Peter glared at him but got up. Peter too up his cloak he on and walk up to the front of the class. He had a hot pink tutu on.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up Hear me shout "Tip me over and pour me out!"" He sung. James motioned him to repeat and be louder. The class erupted in laughter.

"Mr. Pettigrew what is the meaning of this?" Professor Slughorn asked after he calmed the class down.

"Just thought the class could use entertainment" Peter said going pink.

"Get back to you potion this instant or you'll have detention" He said. Peter didn't need to be told twice he went and sat down quickly.

"Good one Wormy" James said high fiving him. They cleaned up thirty minutes later and went back to their common room for the day. Sirius never was so happy for it to be Friday. They were free until tomorrow night, when they would mean Amber to perform the ritual to heal James. They still hadn't found a place to perform it yet.

"Hey Sirius" Marlene McKinnon blushing.

"Hey Marlene" Sirius waved. Marlene smiled and went back to talking to her friend.

"When we start going to Hogsmead next year, you should ask Marlene to go Pads" James told him. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"You know Prongsie. I think Amber is sweet on are dear ol Moony" Sirius told him smirking.

"What…" Remus said looking horrified. James looked delighted.

"We can triple date. Me and Lily. Marlene and Sirius. And you and Amber" James said excitedly.

"She doesn't like me. She doesn't. Why would she" Remus said going red.

"Duh because you nice, smart, funny, and a Marauder to bout. Plus I reckon girls think your scars are cool, and girls like tall guys" James shrugged.

"Girls don't know we're the Marauders though. Why would someone like my scars there disgusting" Remus told him.

"Not all people care about looks Moony." Sirius reminded him.

"What about.." Remus looked around nervously.

"Your furry little problem" James finished. Peter chuckled. Remus frowned.

"You make it sound like I have a badly behaved pet or something" Remus said.

"Yeah a dog" Peter pointed to Sirius. Sirius glares at him.

"What makes you think Amber is interested in me?" Remus asked after laughter subsided.

"We it's the way she talks about you. _Remus is so smart and nice. How is your friend Remus doing? _ She is always talking about you." James smirked. Remus looked deep in thought.

"Sirius isn't that your family owl?" James asked. Sirius looked at the window. He opened the widow to let the owl in. He took the letter from the owl and it went off. Dreading it, he began to read the letter.

_Sirius, _

_ Your cousin Bellatrix has kindly offered to have you over her house for a few weeks during your summer holidays. Her and Rodolphus will fetch from the platform at the end of term. Maybe this will teach you how to act properly. Have a good rest of term_

_-Mother_

Sirius reread this letter several times before he finally believed it. Summer at his Aunt Bellatrix would be a nightmare. What was his mother playing at. The truth was that his aunt Bellatrix shouldn't be around small children.

"Alright Sirius?" Remus asked taking the letter.

"She's going to be a nightmare" Sirius groaned.

"She can't be that bad. Can she?" Peter asked him after they read the letter.

"My summer is going to be dreadful" Sirius sighed. He took the letter and threw it in the fire.

"They can't make you go" James told him.

"Yes right now they can. I better go right them back." Sirius said defeated. There was no way he could get out of it. He was spending a part of his summer with his horrible aunt and there wasn't a thing he could be about it.

* * *

They met Amber at the Great Hall entrance. It was nearing curfe_w, _so the_y _had to be very careful. They didn't say anything to each other at first.

"Where are we going?" James asked.

"To the seventh floor. Hey Remus" She said smiling at Remus. Remus smiled back at her weakly . Sirius couldn't help but let out a snort. Remus stomped on his foot. They proceeded to the seventh floor. They didn't know what was in there.

"Not a lot of people know about this room" She told them.

"How did you find out?" Sirius asked her.

"I heard a few teachers talking about it" She explained. She stopped by an empty piece of wall. Suddenly there was a door.

"That door wasn't there before" Peter said.

"Come on. We don't have all night" Amber smiled. They followed her in the room. There was a collective, wow.

"Where did this room come from?" Remus asked in amazement.

"It's known as the Room of Requirement. It's also known as the come and go room." She told him quickly. Sirius thought that she was trying to impress Remus. The look she gave him was clearly adoration.

"Ok let's get the ritual started" James said. He was obviously really nervous about the ritual. Remus looked a bit harassed. It looked like he was dealing with concepts far to advance for him.

"Ok get in a circle" Amber said. They did as they were told . She put three candles on the floor.

"Now we must joined hands" Amber said. They did as well. Sirius looked over and smirked at the sight he saw. Amber had put out her had waiting for Remus to take it. Remus looked at the hand as if decided if it was going to explode on contact. Finally after a few minutes he took it. Amber looked delighted.

"Ok. We call upon the restless soul that lives within. Speak of your troubles" She began. There was no answer.

"You all need to repeat after me" She told them.

"We call upon the restless soul that lives within. Speak of your troubles" They said. Amber said an incantation, then they chanted some more. It seemed like nothing was going to happen, then the candles blew out.

_ The sun was shining off the water. A small boy was sitting by the edge the water. He was obviously enjoying the summer sun._

_ "Harry" Another boy called._

_ "Albert" Harry greeted standing up._

_ "So you'll speak to me now" Albert said. He had been trying to speak to his cousin for years._

_ "Why should I. You killed me" Harry told him._

_ "Because, I am really sorry. It was an accident. I didn't want to hurt you" Albert adamantly._

_ "You got upset with me over a cloak, a cloak" Harry said indignantly._

_ "I'm so sorry. Your death haunted me until my dying day. The only reason I came back was so I could make sure you finally got the life you never had. I never forgiven myself for what happened to you" Albert told his cousin desperately._

_ "Your soul shouldn't have passed on. If you were so sorry then you would have told my parents what happened. Now I have to live my life over again because of you" Harry said with tears in his eyes._

_ "Even if it takes a lifetime I'll make it up to you. When you came back as James Potter. I knew I needed to return and that's why I am now living my life as Sirius Orion Black. My second life is going to have great turmoil. As long as I'm living as Sirius Black you and current body shall be protected" Albert declared._

_ "I forgive you" Harry said quietly. Albert couldn't believe his ears. After all this years, his cousin had forgiven him._

_ "Why now?" Albert asked him._

_ "Because you've been trying to contact me. You would have done it early if I hadn't scratched myself to wake me up. I almost died you know. That awful boy had pushed me in the lake. I think this has gone on long enough." Harry said wisely. Albert hugged his cousin._

_ "I'm so sorry Harry" Albert cried._

_ "Promise me that you'll protect my life as long as you can." Harry asked him._

_ "I promise" Albert said._

* * *

_Next Chapter: _The result of the ritual. Peter finds out how he did on his exams and if he is going into third year. Sirius dreads the upcoming holiday. The boys end the term with a bang.


	20. Summer Again

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like J.K. Rowling, nope. I wish I was but I'm not. I hate writing this but I don't want to be sued. All canon characters are Ms. Rowling creation.

**Author's Note:** FINAL CHAPTER! Thanks so much for all who have subscribe and review. It means so much. Just saw the final Harry Potter filmed. Loved it. It was nice seeing all the Marauders together again (At least James, Sirius and Remus).

* * *

Ch. 20 Summer Again

Sirius awoke with a jolt. The first thing he wondered was why he was on the floor. Second he wondered why James was on the floor. Then he saw them. Peter, Amber, and Sirius were both looking horrorstruck at him in the comer.

"Are you alright Sirius" Remus said helping him up. Sirius nodded. Amber had gone to try to wake up James. Peter was very pale.

"That was so scary" Peter said shaking.

"What happened?" Sirius asked. He felt very light headed.

"Well there was this big blast of light, than you and James were lying on the floor. You starting screaming" Peter told him. Sirius stared at him. His voice did feel like he had screamed himself hoarse. He looked over at James, he was starting to stir. Sirius could see that there were tears in his eyes on the

"Huh, why am I crying" James asked. His glasses had flown off and he was groping around for them. Amber took pity on him and gave him his glasses.

"You don't remember?" Sirius asked. The weird thing one was he did. He didn't know if even now he believed it. He felt like he had just met James for the first time. He remembered back when he and James first became friends. It was like they had known each other their whole lives.

"Was that real?" James asked.

"I'm not sure" Sirius said.

"What did you guys see?" Peter asked. James looked at Sirius. It was clear that they both were debating whether or not to tell the others.

"It's complicated" Sirius said. Peter folded his arms.

"Well it's not very nice for you two to keep secrets from the rest of us" Peter pouted.

"Now, Peter if they don't want to tell us if they don't want us to" Remus told him. There was a hint of a lecture. Peter sighed.

"Are you cured?" Amber asked. Her nose was bleeding. The ritual had obviously been a little advanced for her.

"Yes" James said confidently. Sirius knew he truly believed it and for some reason he knew that James wouldn't go through what he went through this year.

"Here, hold your head back" Remus said kindly taking the napkin out of his pocket. Amber did as she was told. Sirius smirked at them.

"Thank you Remus" Amber said gratefully. Her eyes were full of adoration.

"Your welcome" Remus said blushing. Out of know where Amber hugged him. It was only because Remus one was one of his best friends that Sirius didn't laugh.

"That's what you have to do to get a hug, staunch a nose bleed. I'm never getting a hug." James pouted. Sirius smirked and then engulfed him in a hug.

"I mean from Lily you unbelievable git" James said angrily. Peter chuckled.

"I'm never messing with Divination again" Amber said looking most upset.

"Why?" James asked.

"Look at what happened. You guys could have been seriously hurt. Look at my nose. Think about what would have happened if I was a fully qualified witch." She explained.

"You were only trying to help." Remus said trying to comfort her. She smiled weakly.

"Why should you give up at least learning about Divination? You love it" Sirius asked.

"Because I think I should give it up. There some things even in the Wizarding World were not meant to understand. I thought Divination was harmless but now I see that it can be dangerous." Amber said gravely.

"We better go" Peter said looking at his watch. Silently they walked out of the room. Sirius pulled James back.

"What?" James asked.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sure. I'm just in shock. Wow your reincarnated to" James said smirking.

"Well I'm not sure about that but we agree that something did happen?" Sirius asked him. He was trying not to sound doubtful but trying to tell him that he was uncertain at the same time.

"Yeah but admit it, it is interesting. You know it's kind of cool if you think about, we were always meant to be friends" James smiled.

"Always" Sirius said.

"I wondered who pushed me in the lake though" James asked.

"I thought Albert did" Sirius said frowning.

"No I mean the _horrible boy_ Harry mentioned" James told him.

"Well he could have been talking about Snape" Sirius told him. James nodded.

"Probably. We may never know for sure though" James sighed. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Let's go before Filch catches us" Sirius said. They were definitely passed curfew. It had been one long, strange night.

* * *

After the incident in the Room of Requirement things got back to normal. The only thing that changed was Amber started hanging out with them more. She and James shared a love of Quidditch, so they got on really well. Sirius laughed at the annoyed expression on Remus' face when ever James came back from the Quidditch field with Amber. Apparently Amber did have many friends. Remus spent most of his of free time helping tutoring Peter. Sirius and James helped whenever they could. They took their exams. Peter was a nervous wreck during exam week that Remus forced him to take a calming potion.

"Finally it's over" Peter said sitting down in his favorite armchair in the common room on the day of their last exam.

"Why is History of Magic so boring" James groaned stretching his arms. James swore that he must have written the longest essay of the year. Sirius highly doubted this because Remus had stopped writing his essay a long time after James.

"Only have to wait a week for results now. Then Summer" James said. Sirius stomach gave a nasty lurch. He had completely forgotten that he was to spend a few weeks of his summer holiday with his cousin Bellatrix. It was going to be horrendous.

"Yeah I'm very excited" Sirius said sarcastically. Remus gave him a concerned look. James looked ashamed of his thoughtlessness. Peter frowned.

"Is your cousin really that bad" Peter asked fearfully. Sirius thought of a good way to explain his cousin Bellatrix.

"She could make even the meanest Slytherin cry." Sirius said told him. This statement didn't seem to sooth Peter, not that it was suppose to.

"She might be horrible but she couldn't physically harm you, right" James asked clearly afraid of the answer. Sirius let out a bark like laugh. Bellatrix wouldn't dare hurt the oldest male Black heir. At least not if his parents still recognized him as a son

"As long as I'm a part of the family, she won't. It's Andromeda that needs to watch out for her" Sirius told them confidently.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because she did the worst thing possible, marry a Muggleborn. I'll be surprised if a simple disownment would due for dear Bella" Sirius said with disgust. They boys looked at each other fearfully. It was obvious that they didn't want him anywhere near Bellatrix.

"Well she better not harm Andromeda now, she's pregnant" Remus said with fury at the idea of someone harming a pregnant woman. Sirius didn't say anything but simply remained silent. It clearly signified the end of the conversation. It did not however make the prospect of the beginning of the summer any less pleasant.

* * *

Magnificently, Peter managed to meet the requirement to enter third year. Sirius was shocked to see that he managed to get straight O's, as did James. Remus was thrilled with this and decided to celebrate their success with a little party.

"I told my mom she's thrilled" James said brightly.

"Your parent's will be pleased as well, I'm sure Sirius" Remus told him knowing what the frown meant.

"Doubt they will care. My parents aren't really fused about things like grades. I didn't do it for my parents anyway" Sirius told. Remus nodded with approval. Sirius smiled at them and picked up a chocolate frog.

The end of term came too quickly. Gryffindor had won the house cup but it did little to improve Sirius mood of melancholy. The boys shared their usually compartment. They had a plan to end the year that was going to happen at noon. Amber came in before their prank began.

"You guys will write, won't you?" Amber asked.

"Of course" James said. Sirius nodded but then elbowed Remus in the ribs.

"Ouch." Remus said glaring at Sirius. Sirius looked pointed at Amber.  
"I will, gosh Sirius that hurt" Remus said rubbing his ribs. Amber chuckled. Sirius looked at his watch.

"It's time" Sirius said. Amber looked confused. Remus got the firework out of his bag. Noticing the look on Amber's face he quickly explained that she would see in a minute. Seconds later green, blue, red, orange light and loud bangs filled the train. Students came out to see the fireworks.

"Wow cool" A seventh year Hufflepuff said.

"Who are the Marauder" A first year asked. The firework had written their signature in air. Amber jaw almost hit the floor. She hustle the boys back in.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE MARAUDERS" She said excitedly. She jumped up and down.

"Yes but please don't tell anyone." James begged.

"Of course not. Just warn me when you guys have a prank planned. Don't want me to get caught in the prank, do you" She asked them. They nodded vigorously.

Much too soon the train stopped. Sirius felt like he was being led to his doom. Amber said goodbye to all of them. They saw James and Remus' parents immediately. Peter's mom arrived little after they got off the train.

"Who's picking you up Sirius, dear" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Umm my cousin, Mrs. Potter" He said. James looked like he was about to speak but Sirius silence him with a look. Sirius looked over the platform and saw Bellatrix.

"There's my cousin. I better go. See you guys later" He said trying not to so his dread. Sirius didn't dare chance a look back. Sirius had never meant his cousin's husband but could just tell that he was going to be unpleasant.

"Hey" He said awkwardly.

"Why if it isn't baby Sirius. Well come on, can't hang around all day" Bellatrix said. Sirius wanted to tell her not to call him a baby but didn't dare argue. He followed his cousin wondering what kind of summer he was going to have.


	21. Sequel Posted

**Sequel to _Haunted _is up right now. It's called Unforeseen Enemy**

**Hope you enjoy it! Remember to review and subscribed.**

**All My Love**

**Sylar's Wife**


End file.
